Obstination
by Daiky
Summary: Après s'être fait larguer le jour de son mariage, Hope accepte de retourner avec sa sœur à La Push. Mais lorsque ses anciens démons la rattrapent, garder secrète sa véritable nature n'en est que plus compliqué, surtout quand certains loups s'en mêlent… Seth/OC
1. Prologue

Hello! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Ma première publiée sur Twilight. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Résumé :** Après s'être fait larguer le jour de son mariage, Hope accepte de retourner avec sa sœur à La Push. Mais lorsque ses anciens démons la rattrapent, garder secrète sa véritable nature n'en est que plus compliqué, surtout quand certains loups s'en mêlent…

 **Disclaimer :** Twilight est la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer**. Je ne tire aucune contrepartie de ce texte.

 **Note :** Merci à _**Lotirelle** _ pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Samedi 2 mai 2015, Berkeley_

– Et les enfants, tu y as pensé ? lançai-je vivement, prise d'une inspiration subite.

Mon regard se portait au loin, sur la ville où des trombes d'eau se déversaient des nuages. _Il_ avait bien choisi son jour, le ciel était couvert, sans un rayon de soleil. J'esquissai un rictus tandis que ma sœur soupirait une fois de plus.

– Ethan et Jillian seront ravis d'avoir leur tante à la maison, contra-t-elle encore, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle savait que j'étais à court d'arguments, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à accepter sa proposition. Je ne me sentais déjà pas capable de la regarder en face, cette humiliation qu' _il_ m'avait fait subir était trop récente.

– Allez, Hope, reprit-elle après un instant de silence. Ça te changera les idées. En plus, tu pourras m'aider à la maison et t'occuper des enfants. Tu sais que j'ai des horaires impossibles ces temps-ci parce que Marge a pris sa retraite. Ça m'arrangerait même, tu vois.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, Jewell savait exactement quoi me dire pour me convaincre. Que c'était énervant ! Enfin, peut-être que je pourrais accepter. Après tout, à cause de _lui_ , ma vie actuelle venait de partir en lambeaux… Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le bas de ma robe et je refermais rageusement mes doigts sur la soie blanche bordée de dentelle tout en grimaçant. Je haïssais ce vêtement à présent. Maze dut voir mon mouvement parce qu'il s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule. Sa présence m'apaisait, tout comme celle de ma sœur. Avec eux deux, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être seule.

– Hopy, commença Maze d'une voix douce. Va enlever cette robe et on t'aidera à la réduire en morceaux. Ensuite, tu donneras ta réponse à ta sœur, d'accord ?

Je levais la tête vers lui, ses iris pâles me dévisageaient avec chaleur et il esquissa un sourire rassurant. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, son idée me plaisait bien. Alors que je passais derrière le paravent pour ôter cette monstruosité, les arguments de Jewell me revinrent en mémoire. Oui, revenir à La Push pouvait être une bonne chose. Cela faisait presque quinze ans que je n'y avais pas remis les pieds. Oui, peut-être…

Lorsque je finis de me changer et revins vers Jewell et Maze, ma robe à la main, mon meilleur ami me tendit un ciseau. La fraicheur du métal sur mes doigts me rappelait _sa_ propre froideur. _Il_ était parti, oubliant toutes les promesses qu' _il_ m'avait faites, m'abandonnant pour toujours. C'était dans _sa_ lettre, celle qu' _il_ avait eu l'obligeance de me faire parvenir, une demi-heure avant la cérémonie. Comme je le haïssais à cet instant !

Le premier coup de ciseau me fit un bien fou et je regardai avec une satisfaction intense le tissu se déchirer sous la lame. Mes gestes se firent plus affirmés, plus rapides, et la seule chose que je souhaitai à cet instant précis était de réduire à néant tout ce qui me faisait penser à _lui_. À ce monstre qui m'avait séduite, me promettant mille choses avant de disparaître soudainement, comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux. C'était peut-être le cas. _Il_ était tellement âgé, solitaire. Mais moi, je l'aimais ! Ou plutôt, je l'avais aimé. À présent... À présent, l'aversion que j'avais eue pour lui à notre première rencontre refaisait surface, plus intense encore. Et, foi de Hope Harper, s'il recroisait mon chemin, j'enverrais balader tous mes principes de non-violence pour lui arracher la tête et les membres avant d'y mettre le feu !

Car il fallait bien ça pour tuer l'un de ces enfoirés de vampires !

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue. Alors, envie de connaître la suite ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Une semaine était passée avant que je n'arrive à La Push par un dimanche particulièrement pluvieux. Pourquoi j'avais accepté de revenir déjà ? Non, parce que la forêt, la plage, le calme, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Mais ici, j'avais tout intérêt à faire attention à ce que je faisais. Le moindre regard me scrutait, se demandant pourquoi j'étais de retour après toutes ces années d'absence. Les commérages ne m'avaient pas manqué… C'était ce que je n'aimais pas ici, la réserve était tellement petite que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que toute La Push soit au courant ! Et ça m'énervait déjà…

J'avais tout claqué. Ma vie à Berkeley, mon superbe appartement au centre-ville que je partageais avec _lui_ , mes affaires, mes pseudo-amis…, j'avais tout laissé. Je travaillais à domicile de toute manière et Maze savait où me trouver lorsque j'aurais besoin de lui pour mon prochain livre. C'était mon seul véritable ami là-bas et je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir me rendre visite. J'avais donc embarqué certaines de mes affaires dans ma voiture, avec mon fidèle Aki. Au moins lui ne me décevrait jamais !

J'étais d'ailleurs en train de me promener avec lui sur la plage et, en tout bon husky qui se respectait, il courait depuis près d'une heure sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue. Moi, j'étais épuisée. Tout ce déménagement, ces papiers à remplir, ces choses à vendre… Je n'étais pas partie de Berkeley depuis que j'y avais fait mes études de littératures. Ça m'avait bien plu à l'époque – changeant du climat maussade de La Push ou de Seattle – et je n'avais pas bougé depuis, même pour les vacances. Pourtant, en revenant ici, je me rendais compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Comment avais-je pu en rester éloignée si longtemps ?

Je baissais la tête, ayant clairement la réponse à cette question. Après ce qui était arrivé pendant ma première année à l'université, j'avais essayé d'enfouir mes origines au plus profond de moi. Ça avait été une réussite, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant, de retour aux sources, j'avais tout intérêt à prendre garde à ce que personne ne découvre ce que je cachais depuis lors.

Mes pensées s'égarèrent sur les personnes que je n'avais pas vues depuis quatorze ans. Je connaissais une bonne partie des habitants de la réserve et je m'en souvenais encore très bien, mais ma famille me manquait vraiment : mon grand-père, ma tante Joy et mon cousin Quil, qui avait à peine onze ans quand je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois.

Après la mort de nos parents dans un accident de voiture, Jewell et moi étions parties vivre chez notre autre tante à Seattle. Nous revenions souvent à La Push et je passais généralement tout l'été dans la famille Ateara, même après la mort de mon oncle. Jewell, elle, travaillait ses cours et faisait des stages à Seattle pour son école d'infirmière. Je la voyais rarement pendant les vacances, mais en profitais pour donner un coup de main aux anciens de la réserve ou aider les plus jeunes pour l'école. Puis j'étais allée à Berkeley, à l'université, et n'étais plus jamais revenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De retour devant la maison familiale, je laissai mon regard dériver sur la façade. Nous avions quitté cet endroit lorsque j'avais à peine dix ans et je n'y avais jamais remis les pieds depuis. Y vivre à nouveau… ça me faisait penser à mes parents que j'avais perdus trop tôt. Je soupirai. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que j'étais de retour et la nostalgie de l'endroit me pesait déjà. Jewell pensait que venir ici me détendrait, mais c'était tout le contraire. Les souvenirs me revenaient, de mes parents, de mon enfance et j'avais peur de ce que les gens devineraient de moi si j'étais trop proche d'eux. Ici, les légendes semblaient vivantes et chacun les connaissait, de près ou de loin. Les loups, les sangs-froids…

Je repensais subitement à _lui_ et la colère me submergea un bref instant, faisant trembler mes mains avant que je ne me reprenne. Secouant la tête avec lassitude, j'ouvris la porte pour faire rentrer Aki et il bondit joyeusement à l'intérieur. La maison était grande, sur deux étages, et j'avais repris mon ancienne chambre, ce qui me rendait encore plus mélancolique. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Berkeley… Poussant un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, j'attrapais les clés de ma voiture et ressortis pour aller chercher Ethan à l'école.

x

Je mis bien deux jours de plus avant de me décider à aller rendre visite à ma famille, sur l'insistance de Jewell. Elle me jurait que personne ne m'en voulait pour ces années d'absence, mais j'avais de gros doutes. Pourtant, lorsque mon grand-père ouvrit la porte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé et le soulagement me submergea. Je le pris dans mes bras et il me rendit mon étreinte. Enfin, lorsque je me reculais, son visage était soucieux et je fronçai les sourcils.

– Tu as chaud ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

– Je suis malade, répliquai-je avec vivacité. Tout ce qui s'est passé, le manque de sommeil… Je crois que j'ai attrapé la grippe, je commence à avoir mal à la gorge et j'ai de la fièvre.

Il me dévisagea encore un instant avant de hocher la tête. Nous rejoignîmes la petite cuisine où il nous fit l'une de ses infusions dont il avait le secret. J'eus droit à sa recette miracle qui devait me remettre d'aplomb. Nous discutâmes longuement et il m'apprit ce que j'avais manqué à la réserve pendant ces dernières années. Plus tard, en le quittant, il m'enjoignit à aller rendre visite à ma tante qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. J'acquiesçai doucement avant de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Je savais que je le reverrais dimanche à midi puisque ma sœur s'était décidée à inviter toute la famille à manger.

C'est ainsi que je passais chez ma tante Joy. Je l'avais toujours beaucoup aimée et je ne comprenais toujours pas le choix qu'avaient fait mes parents de nous confier à notre autre tante – la sœur de mon père – au cas où il leur arrivait quelque chose. Enfin, je n'avais pas été malheureuse à Seattle, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré aller au collège et au lycée à La Push. Je restais une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez Joy et l'aidais à faire ses fameux cookies que je dévorais ensuite. Je ne vis pas Quil mais appris qu'il travaillait au garage de la réserve avec Jacob Black et Embry Call. Grand-père m'avait raconté à quel point ces trois-là étaient inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble à faire les pires bêtises lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Lorsque j'arrivais en vue de l'école, je garai ma voiture sur le parking et rejoignis rapidement le bâtiment réservé aux cours élémentaires. Il se situait à côté du collège, et le lycée était le plus excentré. J'arrivai à la grille et retrouvai la femme qui m'accueillait tous les matins et après-midi. Elle s'appelait Helen et me souriait toujours tout en m'adressant quelques mots. Elle était responsable de l'accueil périscolaire. Je n'avais pas encore vu l'instituteur d'Ethan, mais tout le monde m'assurait que Seth Clearwater était quelqu'un de génial et de très gentil avec les enfants. Je ne pouvais que les croire sur parole. Personnellement, je connaissais Leah pour l'avoir côtoyée quelques rares fois, mais son frère ne me disait vraiment rien.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ethan commença à babiller joyeusement en me racontant sa journée. J'adorais ce gosse, il trouvait toujours tout extraordinaire. Aujourd'hui, il avait colorié un papillon avec des paillettes et ça lui avait fait sa journée. Lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, je me souvenais que j'avais été pareil que lui avant, avant l'université. Je préférais la moi de cette époque, celle qui était insouciante et qui s'émerveillait de tout. À présent, j'étais sur les nerfs à longueur de temps et je n'avais plus la place pour me poser et prendre quelques minutes pour moi. De ma passion, j'en avais fait un travail, mais à quel prix ?

J'en étais à mon quatorzième livre, mais ça m'indifférait. Au début, je sautais de joie lorsque j'étais publiée, puis j'avais eu mon éditeur attitré, mon propre illustrateur – Maze, qui faisait des merveilles avec des crayons ou de la peinture –, et maintenant, je regardais mon nom sur la couverture de mes livres avec lassitude. J'écrivais ce qu'on attendait de moi. Cela faisait quelques années, mais je m'en rendais compte depuis peu. C'était ironique, moi qui n'aimais pas les romans policiers, j'en écrivais qui se vendait comme des petits pains. J'aurais tant voulu faire autre chose, mais mon éditeur ne voulait pas. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? disait-il. J'avais pourtant un projet en tête, un livre où j'aurais pu parler de vampire, mais… ça ne se ferait pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Aki vint nous faire la fête, puis je laissai Ethan devant la télévision pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil régulier tandis qu'il s'esclaffait joyeusement devant les dessins animés. Contrairement aux autres Quileutes, Ethan était blond comme les blés et avait une peau plus claire que la nôtre. Il tenait plus de son père, même si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Jewel l'avait quitté après être tombée enceinte parce qu'il était alcoolique. C'est à ce moment qu'elle était retournée à La Push. Je crois que ma sœur n'a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie amoureuse : le père de Jillian était parti avant sa naissance.

En pensant à l'adolescente de seize ans, celle-ci franchit bientôt le seuil d'une démarche assurée. Elle préférait prendre le bus pour être avec ses amies plutôt que je vienne la chercher. Ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle enlevait sa veste et envoyait valser son sac à dos dans le couloir. J'esquissai un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus les cheveux longs, je les avais coupés pendant ma première année à l'université, par commodité. À présent, j'avais une coupe garçonne avec une mèche qui masquait en partie mes yeux. Comme la plupart des indiens de la réserve, mes iris étaient bruns, rien d'exceptionnel à cela donc.

Plus tard, lorsque Jewell revint à la maison, tout était prêt pour dîner et les enfants avaient fini leurs devoirs. Ma sœur s'affala en soupirant de soulagement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. L'une de ses collègues ayant pris sa retraite suite à un accident, Jewell et les autres infirmières avaient beaucoup plus de travail. C'était temporaire, le temps de trouver une remplaçante, mais ma sœur passait des journées épuisantes à faire la tournée de ses patients. Elle allait jusqu'à l'autre bout de Forks, alors que ça n'avait jamais été son secteur. L'organisation de leur petit cabinet de soin à domicile était toute chamboulée.

Après mangé, ma sœur s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, une tasse de café à la main, et je m'installai avec elle. Les enfants étaient plantés devant la télévision. J'aimais bien profiter de ces moments où nous discutions simplement et où on se racontait notre journée respective. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place ici, entourée de ma famille, plus que nulle part ailleurs.

– Tu sais ce que Billy Black m'a dit cette après-midi ? fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je souris malgré moi. Ma sœur adorait les ragots et elle savait que je l'écoutai toujours religieusement, même si ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Je prêtai donc une oreille attentive à son histoire, m'imprégnant un peu plus de ce ressenti si spécial à la réserve, celui de vivre dans une communauté, unie contre vent et marée.

x

Le vendredi, j'avais besoin de cookies aux noisettes parce que je ne pouvais pas écrire sans ça. C'était vital ! Et il ne me restait que trois chapitres avant la fin de mon livre. Pourtant, planté devant le rayon de la petite épicerie de La Push, je n'aperçus nulle part l'objet de ma convoitise. Je soupirai, exaspérée.

– Un problème ? demanda une voix féminine à mes côtés.

Aussitôt, je me retournai et considérai un instant la jeune femme qui me faisait face. Emily Uley. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnue, car la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle s'appelait Emily Young et n'avait même pas quinze ans. Enfin, elle était déjà très belle à l'époque. Non, là, je sus que c'était elle car ma sœur et mon grand-père m'en avaient parlé. Elle s'était fait attaquer par un ours et les cicatrices se démarquaient sur son beau visage.

– Emily, tu as drôlement changé.

Elle esquissa un sourire et ne prit pas la peine de me demander comment je l'avais reconnue. À la place, elle désigna le rayon derrière moi.

– Tu as un problème avec les biscuits ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

– Impossible de trouver des cookies aux noisettes ! m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle rit légèrement et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux. Je reconnus des cookies au beurre de cacahuète.

– C'est ceux-là que je prends quand il n'y a plus ceux aux noisettes, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

J'attrapai le paquet et hochai la tête.

– Adjugé, vendu ! Comment tu vas ? demandai-je ensuite. J'ai appris avec une immense surprise que tu étais mariée à Sam Uley et que vous aviez un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête.

– Tout se sait ici ! répliqua-t-elle avec un faux air exaspéré et nous rîmes un moment.

– Ethan est avec Thomas à l'école.

– Oui, Seth m'en a parlé. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la classe de maternelle, c'est un ami. Il est vraiment super comme instituteur.

Je hochai la tête, même si je ne le connaissais pas, tout le monde m'en parlait avec tellement d'admiration que je ne pouvais que les croire. J'esquissai un sourire avant de changer de sujet :

– Ça m'a fait quelque chose d'apprendre que le gosse à qui je donnais des cours de math pendant l'été s'était marié !

Elle rit encore.

– Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus âgée que nous, Hope, me dit-elle ensuite.

– Ouais, mais moi j'ai passé le seuil critique des trente ans.

Elle secoua la tête, clairement amusée, et reposa ses prunelles sombres sur moi.

– Allez, trente-deux ans, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

– Mais tout se sait vraiment dans cette réserve, c'est pas possible ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, fataliste.

– Il faut croire que oui, se moqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Au fait, ça te dirait de venir manger à la maison ?

Je fus surprise de sa proposition mais m'empressai d'accepter. Elle me quitta rapidement après que nous ayons échangé nos numéros. Je restai donc là, mon paquet de cookies en main, à me dire que se faire des amis à La Push semblait beaucoup plus simple qu'à Berkeley. Oui, peut-être que finalement j'avais eu raison de revenir ici.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je me disais avant qu'un truc aussi gros qu'un immeuble de quarante étages ne me tombe dessus. Après, je n'étais plus sûre de rien…

* * *

 **J'ai voulu ne pas trop traîner à vous mettre le chapitre 1, comme ça vous pouvez voir si mon histoire vous intéresse ou pas ! Merci à** Lotirelle **qui me corrige !  
**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Hope pour le moment ? Avez-vous envie d'en connaître plus sur elle ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine. A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque je les entendis la première fois, mon sang se glaça. C'était le samedi après-midi et je promenais Aki sur la plage, une fois de plus. Leurs hurlements sauvages m'arrachèrent plusieurs frissons et je me forçai à respirer calmement. C'était peut-être un hasard, de simples bêtes sauvages, mais… mon instinct me disait que c'était autre chose. Il y en avait dans la réserve, j'en étais certaine. Qui étaient-ils ? Je n'avais vu personne qui pouvait correspondre à la description de ces esprits-loups que l'on trouvait dans les légendes, les protecteurs de La Push.

Me préparant au pire, je m'étais aspergée du parfum que je gardais de côté pour ce genre de situation. Il était si capiteux qu'il m'asphyxiait à moitié, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Puis, au moins, j'étais sûre que mon secret serait à l'abri. Ils ne pourraient pas sentir mon odeur avec ces effluves de roses et de patchouli qui annihilaient presque l'odorat. En tout cas, ça avait marché sur _lui_ et j'avais tout intérêt à ne pas sortir sans cette barrière de protection.

Le dimanche arriva et signa l'heure du repas de famille. Je rencontrai enfin mon cousin Quil que je saluai d'un signe de la main, trop stupéfaite pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Il était immense. Mais dans le genre vraiment immense. Il faisait, je ne sais pas, près de deux mètres de haut, et ses muscles faisaient tendre son t-shirt. C'était impressionnant ! Je me souvenais du petit Quil de onze ans, pas de cette armoire à glace. Il rit en m'adressant un clin d'œil et je m'installai à ses côtés à la table. Et bientôt, nous fûmes plongés dans une discussion à bâton rompu sur ce qui faisait un bon roman policier. Inutile de dire que j'avais de bons arguments.

x

C'est fou ce que ma sœur parlait de Billy Black ! Ça ne m'avait pas choquée au départ, mais après deux semaines avec elle, je ne pouvais que l'avoir remarqué. Je trouvais ça étrange, vraiment très étrange. Je n'avais jamais rien compris aux goûts de ma sœur. Tantôt elle sortait avec des musiciens paumés, tantôt avec des avocats arrogants. Par exemple, le père d'Ethan était un chômeur et alcoolique invétéré tandis que celui de Jillian brillait par sa carrière florissante de danseur hip-hop. Allez donc chercher une logique à cela… Moi, j'avais arrêté depuis longtemps.

Donc, ma sœur me parlait de Billy Black. Il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'elle ne le mentionne dans la conversation. Bien sûr, elle avait une bonne excuse pour en parler : il s'était ouvert la tête en tombant de son fauteuil peu avant mon arrivée et requérait des soins quotidiens, car la cicatrisation se passait mal à cause de son diabète. Jewell s'inquiétait donc, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Cependant, je trouvais son intérêt plus personnel que professionnel. D'accord, il faisait partie de notre famille. Enfin, de la famille éloignée. Billy Black était quelque chose comme notre cousin au je ne sais combientième degré. Mais nous ne les avions jamais côtoyés, allez savoir pourquoi. De toute manière, tous les habitants de La Push avaient des liens de parenté d'une manière ou d'une autre… Bref, tout cela pour dire que ma sœur était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait du haut de ses quarante-et-un ans ! Mais j'allais surveiller tout cela quand même.

x

La marina de La Push avait à peine changé. C'était toujours aussi minuscule et la brise venant du large faisait osciller les poulies des voiliers qui cognaient alors sur le métal du mat central. Ce son, celui des mouettes, l'odeur de l'iode, ça me renvoyait à mes souvenirs d'enfance où mon père m'emmenait sur l'océan pendant des journées entières. J'adorais ça, au contraire de ma mère et de ma sœur, et mon père ne se faisait jamais prier pour m'apprendre les manœuvres. À dix ans, j'aurais pu naviguer seule avec tout ce qu'il m'avait enseigné, mais je n'étais plus jamais monté sur un bateau depuis sa mort.

Je me détachai bientôt du petit port pour longer la côte et rejoindre une boutique qui vendait des accessoires de surf. J'avais découvert ça à Berkeley et je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce sport. À l'inverse de la course où je n'étais jamais fatiguée ni en sueur, le surf m'épuisait. Il me permettait d'être concentrée et en phase avec mon environnement, et je devais déployer une certaine énergie mentale pour rester maître de mes mouvements et suivre la vague le plus longtemps possible.

Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que je me retrouve sur la plage, en combinaison, et ma nouvelle planche plantée dans le sable. Avec Maze, on allait deux fois par semaine faire du surf et il m'avait appris tout ce que je savais. Il pratiquait depuis tout petit et exécutait ses figures avec brio, au point qu'on l'avait déjà repéré pour des concours, mais il refusait toujours d'y aller. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'art, sa tablette graphique, ses pinceaux en poils de martre et son énorme coffret de crayons de couleur Caran D'Ache. Le reste était accessoire.

De temps en temps, Maze me ménageait une petite place dans son quotidien, mais au final, nous étions tous les deux semblables : deux artistes préférant la compagnie du papier ou de l'ordinateur plutôt que celui d'un être humain. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu' _il_ m'avait autant plu lorsque je l'avais rencontré il y a près d'un an. _Il_ n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Je m'en rendais compte à présent, les émotions ou les sentiments que je lui avais attribués n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination, de mon envie à le rendre conforme à l'idéal que j'avais en tête. J'étais pathétique.

Lorsque je retrouvai enfin les vagues, le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines s'évapora soudainement. Mes pensées cessèrent de s'agiter dans mon crâne et mon esprit se concentra sur l'eau, ma planche et les sensations que je ressentais dans mon corps. Le temps se suspendit et je ne vis pas les heures filer. Quand je regardai ma montre, alors que le vent baissait en intensité, je constatai que quatre heures venaient de s'écouler. Comme on était samedi, je n'avais aucun impératif, mais préférai tout de même rentrer car je commençai à fatiguer un peu.

En rejoignant la plage, j'aperçus un groupe un peu plus loin assis sur un gros morceau de bois. L'un d'entre eux me fit signe et, en m'approchant un peu, je reconnus Quil. Un sourire aux lèvres, je le rejoignis rapidement, ma planche sous le bras. Il était avec trois autres jeunes hommes de son gabarit et certainement de son âge. L'un d'eux se trouvait un peu plus loin, il était au téléphone et nous tournait le dos, mais je devinais à sa conversation qu'il était en train de parler à sa petite-amie.

– Hé ben ! s'exclama Quil à mon arrivée en levant un pouce dans ma direction.

– Joli flip arrière ! rajouta son voisin avec un sourire. Je suis Embry Call.

– Hope Harper. Et… merci.

J'étais hésitante, n'ayant pas l'habitude de côtoyer des étrangers. Enfin, même si ce n'était que des jeunes de La Push et que je les avais croisés à un moment ou un autre pendant mes vacances d'été, ça ne m'empêchait pas de ne pas me sentir à l'aise.

– On sait qui tu es ! Quil nous a parlé de toi, comme tout le reste de la réserve.

Je grimaçai et m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Ouais, niveau discrétion, on repassera…

– Et voici Jacob Black, ajouta Quil en désignant le troisième qui était assis.

– Le trio infernal ! fis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux faussement horrifiés.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que je souriais largement.

– Ah, Jacob, comme je te tiens, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Aussitôt ils recouvrirent leur sérieux et Jacob fronça les sourcils avant de me faire signe de parler.

– Ma sœur, Jewell, elle parle beaucoup de ton père.

Le jeune Quileute me dévisagea un instant avant de recommencer à s'esclaffer, dans un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose.

– Mon père parle aussi beaucoup de ta sœur ! répondit-il ensuite, toujours hilare.

– Eh ben, commençai-je en réfléchissant et en m'appuyant sur ma planche. Au moins c'est réciproque, j'imagine.

Ils recommencèrent à rire et je me joignis à eux, puis nous finîmes par nous calmer alors qu'un « Salut ! » résonnait sur ma gauche. Le quatrième Quileute, il devait avoir fini de téléphoner. Je levai mon regard sur lui, m'attardant un instant sur son corps musclé et son visage harmonieux. Il semblait aussi âgé que les trois autres. Puis nos regards se croisèrent enfin, du brun contre du brun. Ce fut à cet instant que je tombai.

La chute était vertigineuse, à tel point que mon souffle se coupa et que j'en oubliai comment respirer. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui existait que ces iris marron, tout avait disparu, irrévocablement. La part de moi que j'essayais d'occulter depuis ma première année à l'université se réveilla subitement et je sentis les élans sauvages de ma condition tenter de contraindre mon esprit à écouter mon instinct. Cet instinct qui me poussait vers cet inconnu, dans une attirance qui n'avait rien de naturelle.

Du brouillard qui environnait mes sens, j'entendis Quil nous présenter. La voix de mon cousin m'aida à sortir de ma torpeur et je clignai des paupières, dissipant enfin le voile qui m'aveuglait. La réalité reprit ses droits, violente, irréelle. Tout ce qui avait du sens juste avant n'en avait plus à présent. Je me sentais vidée, étrangement amorphe, et une sensation étouffante m'empêchait de quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Puis, prise d'un brusque élan et faisant appel à toute ma volonté, je lançai un « Je dois y aller. », attrapai ma planche et m'enfuis de la plage, courant presque.

J'entendais les cris de Quil qui me rappelait, stupéfait par mon comportement, mais je les ignorai. Je rejoignis bientôt ma voiture, retirai ma combinaison sombre dans un brouillard opaque et m'habillai rapidement avant de rentrer à la maison. Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant et j'avais de la peine à me concentrer sur la route, heureusement que je n'allais pas loin. Lorsque je fus arrivée, je serrai mes doigts les uns contre les autres pour les empêcher de tressauter. Mon sens logique revenait peu à peu et j'analysai enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

Ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était une plaisanterie, rien de plus. Un phénomène inexplicable, un coup de foudre, ou que sais-je encore ? Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver, pas à moi ! Pas après toute ses années à rejeter ma véritable nature ! Pourtant, la vérité tomba bientôt sur mes épaules comme une chape de plomb, et je ne pus bientôt plus le nier :

Je venais de m'imprégner de Seth Clearwater.

* * *

 **Hello ! D'abord, merci à** Lotirelle **pour sa correction. Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez appréciez !  
**

 **Alors, verdict sur la "nature" de Hope ? Je pense que c'était quand même évident ^^ Et Seth a fait son apparition !**

 **J'ai décidé de publier deux fois par semaine : le** _lundi_ **et le** _vendredi **.**_ **Ça** **devrait me laisser le temps de finir tranquillement et de revenir sur certains chapitres.**

 **Merci de me lire ! Et n'hésitez pas a me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir (et j'aime bien vous répondre) !**

 **A vendredi !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Seth Clearwater. En vérité, je n'avais rien contre lui, il semblait gentil et, avec tout ce que j'avais entendu, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une personne vraiment exceptionnelle. Pourtant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de commencer à le détester. Comprenez-moi, j'avais passé quatorze ans à renier cette autre partie de moi, je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser un homme anéantir tous mes efforts. Je ne serais jamais un loup, je ne le voulais pas. Alors, la seule solution qui me restait pour résister à cette imprégnation était de le haïr, de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche jamais de moi. Ensuite, peut-être que je pourrais l'oublier, oublier le fait que j'étais attirée inexorablement vers lui. Parce que ça, c'était mon plan.

Sur le papier, cela semblait plutôt facile, mais dès les jours suivants, je me rendis compte que mes efforts pour l'ignorer seraient plus compliqués que je ne le pensais. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances, ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien. Je n'avais jamais croisé Seth à l'école, l'ayant aperçu rapidement de loin, mais j'étais persuadée qu'à présent, il se trouverait sur mon chemin lorsque j'emmènerais Ethan à l'école. Juste une intuition, comme ça, ou une expérience approfondie de ma poisse habituelle…

Et effectivement, dès le lundi matin, ça ne manqua pas. Je le vis à plusieurs mètres, sa silhouette était clairement reconnaissable. Il se tenait à côté d'Helen avec qui il discutait tranquillement en attendant les enfants. Je m'approchai, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'ignorer, c'était facile. Juste, l'ignorer. Rien d'autre, pas un mot, pas un regard, rien. En arrivant, je lâchai un bonjour rapide, adressai un léger sourire à Helen, lui refourguai Ethan et repartis vivement. Voilà une chose de faite ! J'étais fière de moi.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, et au troisième, je trouvai Emily en grande conversation avec Seth dans la cour de l'école. Ils riaient ensemble et le visage du jeune Quileute était transformé, si insouciant, si beau. Inconsciemment, je m'approchai d'eux et, lorsque je repris contenance, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et je les saluai donc rapidement. Emily m'invita à venir manger le samedi soir avant de disparaître, me laissant seule avec Seth. Je m'excusai rapidement, ne pouvant supporter plus longuement le poids de son regard brûlant sur moi, puis je partis chercher Ethan et rentrai à la maison.

S'il y avait un quelconque Dieu là-haut, il était déterminé à faire de ma vie un enfer. Car, pas plus tard que le lendemain, je croisai Seth – encore –, mais à l'épicerie de la réserve, pour changer. J'étais tranquillement en train de choisir les provisions de chocolat qu'il me fallait pour relire mon livre que je venais de finir, lorsqu'il m'aborda.

– Bonjour, Hope, me salua-t-il de sa voix profonde qui fit courir sur ma nuque un long frisson.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, ayant reconnu sa voix, et le dévisageai un instant. Est-ce qu'à chacune de nos rencontres il allait être encore plus beau ? Parce que c'était mon impression. Il dégageait tellement de choses, de chaleur, et il m'observait avec une telle intensité, comme jamais on ne m'avait regardée auparavant. Je dus mobiliser toute ma volonté pour le saluer avec un air détaché, limite froid. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il finalement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon. Tu m'ignores, tu es distante.

Oui, il avait fait quelque chose ! Il avait croisé mon regard. Je captai un éclat de tristesse dans ses prunelles sombre et mon cœur se serra. Je blessais mon imprégné… À peine, cette pensée effleura mon esprit que je me repris. Non, il n'était pas mon imprégné, et je n'étais pas une mutante qui se transformait en loup ! J'étais une jeune femme normale, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Et personne n'irait changer ça !

– Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, soufflai-je difficilement, allant à l'encontre de ce sentiment d'attraction et d'abnégation qui m'animait en sa présence.

Puis je partis avant de voir sa réaction et, lorsque je sortis de l'épicerie, mes mains tremblaient comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Dans la voiture, je serrai mes doigts autour du volant, tachant de me reprendre. Il fallait que je l'ignore, que je fasse comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je ne croisais pas Seth les jours suivants, ce qui me satisfaisait grandement. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de ma tête me répétait à quel point j'étais malheureuse sans lui et que j'avais dû le blesser par mes paroles, mais je l'ignorai. Et enfin, les vacances arrivaient, ce qui signifiait que j'avais moins de chance de rencontrer le jeune Quileute.

Le samedi soir, j'arrivai chez Emily et Sam. Il y avait quelques-uns de leurs amis : Paul Lahote, Rachel Black, Jared et Kim Cameron. Autant je me souvenais de la studieuse Rachel et du turbulent Jared, autant les deux autres m'étaient inconnus. En plus, Jared et cette Kim étaient mariés ! Je restai légèrement choquée par cette nouvelle. Ils avaient vingt-cinq ans tandis que moi, à trente-deux ans, je n'étais toujours pas foutue de trouver quelqu'un qui ne m'abandonnerait pas au pied de l'autel… Je les enviais, ils semblaient tellement heureux ensemble, tout comme les deux autres couples. Ça faisait tellement plaisir à voir que le fait d'être la seule célibataire de la soirée ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Peu après le repas, lorsque nous arrivâmes au dessert, je remarquai un détail intriguant. Les trois jeunes hommes étant en t-shirt, je pouvais clairement voir qu'ils arboraient tous un tatouage tribal en forme de cercle. Comment pouvaient-ils être assez proches pour avoir le même dessin, au même emplacement qui plus est ? Je me demandais si Quil et ses amis en avaient un aussi, ils se ressemblaient tous tellement, la même silhouette pleine de muscles, la grande taille, les cheveux noirs coupés courts. On aurait dit une secte, si vous voulez mon avis ! Et autre fait intriguant : ils semblaient tous avoir le même âge ! Même Sam qui devait avoir bientôt trente ans, même Seth qui n'en avait que vingt-trois ou Jared qui en avait vingt-cinq. Ils semblaient tous être restés bloqués au début de la vingtaine ! Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longuement que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer mon cousin et Seth Clearwater qui portaient en tout et pour tout un short en jean – et qui arboraient également le même tatouage sur l'épaule.

Mettant ce détail de côté, je restai un instant stupéfaite de les voir se promener torse nu, et surtout pieds nus. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait froid, mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là ? Sam avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds, tout comme Jared. Je sentis le regard de Seth me détailler un instant, regard que je croisai involontairement, étant encore trop ahuri pour songer à le quitter des yeux. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal, si vous voulez mon avis. J'aurais pu m'imprégner de bien pire ! Sa peau caramel était rendu brillante par la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures et je suivis sans m'en rendre compte une goutte plus grosse que les autres qui dévalait la ligne de son cou pour continuer sur son torse. Ok, on se reprend ! me corrigeai-je vivement en voyant que Seth reportait à présent son attention sur Sam.

– On a… un problème, commença-t-il avec précaution tout en me jetant un regard rapide. Il nous faudrait plus de personnes.

Je vis Sam hocher la tête avec gravité alors que je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi ils parlaient ou ce qu'il se passait. Rapidement, Sam attrapa son téléphone, s'isola pour passer quelques coups de fils – j'entendis à peine les noms et Sam dire qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux dans la forêt –, puis il partit avec mon cousin et Seth. Entre temps, personne n'avait bougé mais l'ambiance s'était visiblement refroidie. Après leur départ, Emily tenta de faire diversion en apportant le désert, mais c'était peine perdue. Brusquement, Paul se leva et je pouvais sentir d'ici sa nervosité.

– J'y vais, décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte à grandes enjambées.

– J'arrive ! s'exclama Jared en lui emboitant le pas.

Bientôt, ils disparurent et je me retrouvai avec les trois autres jeunes femmes, complètement éberluée. Il venait de se passer quoi au juste ? Mes camarades ne semblaient pas plus étonnées que cela, mais j'avisai leur mine inquiète qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose ! Je sus que si je posais la question, on ne me dirait rien. Aussi, je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était et nous mangeâmes tranquillement le désert. Emily et Rachel essayant de meubler le silence, je les aidai à détendre l'atmosphère que je sentais lourde. La soirée se termina rapidement et je rentrai chez moi, mille questions m'emplissant la tête. Bien entendu, je n'eus la réponse à aucune d'entre elles.

x

J'avais fini mon livre ! C'était officiel, je venais même de l'envoyer à Marc, mon éditeur. À présent, j'attendais les corrections mais j'avais bon espoir pour mon quinzième chef d'œuvre. Enfin chef d'œuvre… Je savais qu'il se vendrait aussi bien que les autres, mais je n'étais pas réellement satisfaite. Je voulais écrire autre chose, de la fantasy, du fantastique ! Tout mais plus de romans policiers ! Je saturais. Pour me changer les idées, j'appelai Maze qui décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

– _Ouais ?_ grogna-t-il dans le téléphone, semblant d'une humeur massacrante.

Il devait être en train de dessiner, il détestait être dérangé en plein travail.

– Tu bosses ? demandai-je malgré tout. Tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

Il y eut un silence puis j'entendis distinctement un bruit métallique et il lâcha quelques jurons.

– Marlowe, m'inquiétai-je brusquement. Ça va ?

– _Ne m'appelle pas Marlowe !_ s'énerva-t-il.

J'avais tendance à l'appeler par son prénom entier lorsque je m'inquiétais pour lui ou qu'il ne répondait pas à une de mes questions. Sinon, je le surnommais Maze, comme tous les gens qu'il côtoyait parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était Marlowe Thomas Johnson, l'héritier d'un énorme conglomérat de la construction. Finalement, j'entendis encore des bruits puis plus rien.

– _C'est bon, rien de grave_ , commença-t-il d'une voix plus détendue. _J'essaye de faire à manger._

Il essayait de faire à manger ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Maze n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Il venait d'une famille richissime qui avait plusieurs cuisiniers et, lorsqu'il s'était installé dans son propre appartement, il avait toujours commandé sa nourriture pour être livré à domicile. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête ?

– Tu es malade ? lui demandai-je, subitement inquiète, et il soupira.

– _C'est bon, je peux cuisiner une fois dans ma vie, non ?_

– Non, répliquai-je du tact au tact. Allez, sérieux, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Nouveau soupir mais je le sentais prêt à me céder.

– _Mon père a décidé de me couper les vivres…_ , avoua-t-il dans un grognement.

La nouvelle ne me surprit pas plus que ça. Ça lui pendait au nez depuis des années et je me demandais juste pourquoi son père avait mis si longtemps. Il devait penser que Maze finirait par se lasser de sa carrière d'illustrateur et reviendrait à la raison.

– Donc, plus de livraison à domicile ?

Il grommela un « Non ! » rageur et soupira encore une fois.

– _Je vais devoir déménager. Impossible de rester dans cet appart avec le salaire que j'ai._

– Tu as vendus des toiles ?

– _Oui, quelques-unes_ , répondit-il avec un ton légèrement exaspéré. _Mais ce n'est jamais régulier, comme mon boulot d'illustrateur. Comment tu veux que je me paye un appartement au centre de Berkeley ?_

– Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à déménager ? lui demandai-je rapidement.

– _Non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai encore assez de côté pour quelques mois._

Le silence s'installa un moment et je repensai à ce dont je voulais lui parler.

– Au fait, j'ai fini mon dernier livre, tu sais ce que ça signifie…

– _Du boulot pour moi !_ s'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle. _Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ? Un changement d'air me ferait du bien._

– Quand tu veux ! La chambre d'ami est encore libre.

Je raccrochai peu après, un énorme sourire aux lèvres à l'idée que Maze serait bientôt là, à me changer les idées pour m'empêcher de penser à Seth. Enfin, il devait d'abord finir deux projets avant de pouvoir venir, mais je savais qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours.

x

Un après-midi où Ethan faisait la sieste, je m'étais assise sur la terrasse avec un livre, profitant du fait qu'il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là. Aki dormait tranquillement à mes pieds et tout était calme. Plongée dans un passage particulièrement intéressant de mon livre, une sensation étrange me gagna rapidement : j'avais l'impression d'être épiée. Je levai rapidement la tête pour regarder autour de moi, mais je ne vis rien. Puis mes yeux parcoururent un instant la lisière de la forêt, à quelques mètres du jardin, et je sus qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, là-bas, tapi dans l'ombre et qui m'observait.

Je reculai ma chaise, incertaine sur le comportement à adopter, et mon mouvement fit se lever d'un bond Aki qui se cogna à ma jambe. Se réveillant tout à fait, il renifla l'air puis sa tête se tourna vers la forêt et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il bondit à toute vitesse dans cette direction. Ni une ni deux, je le suivis en courant, même s'il allait beaucoup plus vite que moi. Après tout, je ne voyais pas ce que je risquais à m'embarquer dans la forêt ainsi, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de quoi me défendre… Et je ne voulais pas qu'Aki se perde.

Je le suivis quelques minutes au bruit de ses pattes qui foulaient le sol, pourtant avec légèreté, de sa respiration et de son odeur. Mes sens surdéveloppés me servaient enfin à quelque chose ! La forêt était étrangement calme. J'aurais dû entendre les animaux, mais non, il n'y avait rien. Aki ralentit brusquement et j'arrivais à une petite clairière. Il s'y trouvait là, aboyant gaiement parce qu'il voulait jouer avec son tout nouveau compagnon : un énorme loup couleur sable !

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **Et merci à** _Lotirelle_ **pour sa correction !**

 **A très bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tout mon corps se figea à cette vision. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Enfin, je savais qu'il y en avait d'autres comme moi dans la réserve, j'avais reconnu les hurlements, mais en avoir un devant moi… Le loup leva ses yeux sombres vers moi tandis qu'Aki continuait à lui tourner autour et je réfléchissais à ce qui convenait de faire. Je n'eus pas à me torturer l'esprit plus longtemps car le loup se leva et se dirigea vers moi à pas lents. Lorsqu'il fut devant moi, je reconnus ce regard insistant qui me transperçait et réchauffait mon cœur en même temps : Seth.

S'il était un loup, alors tous les autres aussi. Sam, Jared, Jacob, et même mon cousin Quil ! Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Certes, je n'avais jamais rencontré l'un de mes semblables, mais à présent, celait expliquait leurs silhouettes imposantes et le fait qu'ils semblaient tous avoir le même âge : ils étaient comme moi ! Moi aussi j'avais arrêté de vieillir aux alentours de mes vingt-et-un ans. J'eus un mouvement de recul face à cette révélation et Seth cessa d'avancer dans ma direction, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres et me regardait, incertain.

Pris d'un élan subit, je comblai la distance entre nous deux et levai la main vers lui. Il frotta son museau contre ma paume et je lui caressai le front et les oreilles. Cela dura un certain temps avant que je me reprenne. J'appelai alors Aki qui avait cessé d'aboyer pour s'asseoir à mes pieds, lançai un dernier regard à Seth et rebroussai chemin.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Le loup en moi était heureux de ce contact physique avec mon imprégné, de ce moment d'intimité, mais mon esprit cartésien hurlait à la mort en me traitant de faible. Le conflit qui se déroulait dans ma tête faisait trembler mes mains. Le point de rupture était encore loin, mais comme je refusais toujours de me transformer en loup, un jour viendrait où je ne pourrais plus lutter, où la partie animale reprendrait le dessus. Ça ne m'était arrivé que deux fois.

Peu après mon arrivée à Berkeley, j'étais passée à côté d'un vampire le soir, dans la rue, je l'avais reconnu à son odeur piquante et nauséabonde. Une semaine plus tard, je me transformais pour la première fois après des jours de fièvres et de frissons violents, en plein milieu de mon petit studio. La table basse avait été réduite en miettes et j'avais mis près de trente-six heures à reprendre forme humaine. Après m'être calmée, j'avais tenté de redevenir un loup et le changement s'était opéré plutôt facilement. C'étaient les seules fois. À présent, ça faisait quatorze ans que je n'avais pas muté et je peinais de plus en plus à contrôler le loup en moi, surtout depuis que Seth avait débarqué dans ma vie…

x

Un jour où Jewell était en repos, je profitai qu'il fasse beau pour faire un tour à Forks en fin d'après-midi. J'étais sur les nerfs, luttant incessamment contre mon loup intérieur, et il fallait que je me défoule. J'avais choisi de mettre une jolie robe en coton blanc agrémentée de petits coquelicots rouges et je sentais les regards appréciateurs sur moi alors que je me promenais le long de la rue commerçante. Je venais d'acheter un cadeau pour Jewell, c'était bientôt son anniversaire, et j'avais trouvé un joli collier en argent avec des fleurs entrelacées. Je déambulais en ville encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution.

Alors qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées, je traînais dans les ruelles sombres un bon moment avant d'entendre les pas de ma future victime derrière moi. Feignant l'inquiétude, je lançai quelques regards apeurés derrière moi et j'accélérais, il cala sa foulée sur la mienne. S'il croyait que j'avais peur, ça m'arrangeait. J'espérais seulement qu'il avait d'autres copains, sinon ça ne serait pas autant amusant.

Tandis que je descendais quelques marches pour passer entre les arbres et rejoindre une petite place déserte et à peine éclairée, j'aperçus deux autres hommes s'avancer vers moi d'un pas décidé. Ainsi ils étaient trois ? Bien, très bien même. Je me défoulerais plus comme ça !

– Salut, ma jolie ! lança celui derrière moi et je me tournai rapidement pour l'observer – comme ses compagnons ils n'avaient pas un physique remarquable.

Je reculai légèrement pour avoir les trois face à moi et ils prirent mon mouvement pour de la peur car ils souriaient avec satisfaction à présent. Croyaient-ils réellement que toutes les femmes avec une robe étaient sans défense ? En tout cas, j'allais leur montrer que ce n'était pas le cas ! L'un d'eux s'approcha brusquement et attrapa mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui.

– Allez viens, on va s'amuser un peu, s'exclama-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Ils étaient pitoyables si vous voulez mon avis. Je m'apprêtai à leur sortir une remarque bien sentie avant de me jeter sur eux pour les frapper de toutes mes forces lorsqu'un corps se planta devant moi pour faire barrage et envoyer valser celui qui me tenait. Je le reconnus à son odeur musquée et aux senteurs de forêt qu'il dégageait : Seth, encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait donc là ? Il me suivait ? Il ne pouvait donc pas me laisser tabasser des mecs immondes en toute tranquillité celui-là ?

Seth les fit fuir rapidement. J'ignorais même qu'on pouvait courir aussi vite ! Il faut dire que sa stature était impressionnante, et le fait qu'il venait d'en envoyer un au tapis d'un simple coup de poing devait également jouer là-dessus. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits, et je me retins de grimacer et de lui jeter un regard glacial. Il venait de faire voler en éclat mon plan génial !

– Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il en m'observant des pieds à la tête, penché légèrement vers moi.

J'inspirai profondément, tâchant de calmer la colère qui montait en moi depuis des jours, à présent. Cela fonctionna plus ou moins mais ma réplique fut tout de même assez tranchante :

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste les laisser faire ?

Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait, et se recula légèrement pour me dévisager comme si j'étais folle. Oui, j'étais folle ! Je connaissais bien mon état mental, merci bien. Parce que je me transformais en loup, figurez-vous, en loup, bordel ! Comment pouvait-on être sain d'esprit ainsi ? Enfin, je devais avouer que Seth et compagnie semblaient très bien s'en sortir et l'accepter mieux que moi.

– Pardon ? finit par souffler Seth, toujours incrédule. Tu voulais que je les laisse t'agresser ?

– Ils ne m'auraient rien fait ! Je pouvais largement les avoir tous les trois. Rah ! m'exclamai-je brusquement en gesticulant des bras, exaspérée. Tu m'énerves ! Reste loin de moi. Et arrête de me suivre !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je le plantai là et partis retrouver ma voiture quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Qu'il était énervant celui-là ! Il ne pouvait donc pas cesser d'apparaître sur ma route à tout bout de champ ? J'arriverais mieux à contrôler l'animal en moi si c'était le cas. Peut-être que je devrais retourner à Berkeley et squatter l'appartement de Maze. Non, il détestait avoir de la compagnie lorsqu'il travaillait et, de toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à venir ici. Au fond, ma petite voix intérieure se gaussait du fait que le jeune Quileute soit venu à ma rescousse pour me secourir, mais je l'ignorai du mieux que je pus, sachant que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant que j'approuve ses arguments en faveur de mon imprégnation. Par pitié, que quelqu'un fasse disparaître ce Seth de malheur !

x

Lorsqu'Emily m'invita à passer avec Ethan par un après-midi particulièrement pluvieux, je fus surprise. Après l'étrange soirée de l'autre jour, je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles, mais cela me faisait plaisir. J'y allais donc et nous regardâmes un long moment Ethan et Thomas jouer ensemble avec leurs blocs de constructions. J'étais attendris de les voir ainsi et repensais au fait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant… Puis nous nous installâmes à table avec un thé brûlant, ce qui chassa mes sombres pensées, et nous surveillâmes les deux petits du coin de l'œil.

Le sujet dériva rapidement sur nos relations amoureuses. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment elle et Sam s'étaient rencontrés. Elle me raconta qu'il sortait d'abord avec Leah, puis qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle. À ce stade, j'étais persuadée qu'elle parlait d'imprégnation. Leah avait donc été mise de côté, et je la plaignais un peu. Ça ne devait pas être évident de voir son petit-ami filer le parfait amour avec une autre… Parfois, j'imaginais que s' _il_ était parti, c'était à cause d'une femme. Quand cela m'arrivait, j'usais de toute ma volonté pour me rappeler que je n'en avais plus rien à faire de lui.

– Et toi, tu t'en remets ? demanda-t-elle précautionneusement. Ça ne doit pas être évident de…

– De s'être fait planter le jour de son mariage ? lançai-je, légèrement sarcastique. Non, ça n'avait rien d'évident. Je ne pensais pas qu' _il_ serait capable de me faire ça.

– Tu l'aimais beaucoup. Parfois, l'amour rend aveugle.

– Ouais, ben j'ai été sacrément aveugle !

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon bras et je répondis à cette attention par un sourire. Emily était gentille et attentionnée, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir parler de ça avec elle. Avec Maze, ce n'était pas pareil, c'était un garçon. Et avec Jewell, nous ne nous étions jamais confiées sur nos histoires de cœur avant.

– Je crois que je l'ai idéalisé, expliquai-je, les yeux rivés sur le liquide sombre de ma tasse. Ça arrive parfois, mais quand tu te rends compte qu'en réalité, il ne correspond pas à l'image que tu te faisais de lui… Là, ça fait mal. Parfois, je me sens responsable et je me dis que c'est de ma faute s'il est parti.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée que je puisse penser une chose pareille.

J'eus un sourire amusé face à sa réaction et secouai la tête.

– Je sais que c'est lui… que ce n'était pas un homme bien.

– Oui ! Et tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en souriant largement. Quelqu'un qui t'aimera vraiment et qui ne te laissera jamais tomber.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, étant d'accord avec elle. D'ailleurs, j'étais censée l'avoir déjà trouvé, non ? L'homme qui était parfait pour moi, celui dont je m'étais imprégné, Seth.

– Au fait, comment tu trouves Seth Clearwater ? me demanda brusquement Emily, comme si elle avait été dans mes pensées à l'instant.

Je grimaçai et ne répondis pas, préférant changer de sujet.

x

Quelques jours plus tard, en rentrant de ma promenade avec Ethan et Aki, j'aperçus Seth au loin. Il me jeta un long regard, mais je n'étais pas assez près pour voir son expression, puis il se détourna et partit dans la direction opposée. Je restai un instant immobile, contemplant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à une courbe de la route. Puis Ethan me tira par la main, voyant que je ne le suivais pas, et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

J'avais enfin ce que je souhaitais, Seth me laissait tranquille. Alors que j'aurais dû être satisfaite de ça, je ne l'étais pas. Que voulais-je de plus ? En réalité, son indifférence me troublait, et mon cœur se serrait en comprenant qu'il ne m'approcherait plus volontairement. J'aurais dû être heureuse, mais… qu'avais-je donc fait ?

– Tata, tu trembles, déclara soudainement Ethan en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers moi.

Aussitôt, je lui lâchai la main et contemplai un instant mes paumes qui étaient parcourues de tressautement. Nous étions dans l'entrée et mon neveu enleva rapidement ses chaussures et sa veste tandis que je ne lâchais pas des yeux mes mains.

– Jillian ! m'exclamai-je fortement pour qu'elle entende depuis l'étage. Occupe-toi de ton frère, je dois sortir un moment.

– J'arrive ! me répondit l'adolescente, et j'entendais déjà ses pas dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, je me débarrassai de ma veste et courus jusqu'à la terrasse, puis me précipitai dans la forêt, parvenant difficilement à contrôler les tremblements de mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas résister à la mutation, pas cette fois-ci. Pas alors que je risquais de ne plus jamais parler à Seth. Reverrais-je encore son regard brûlant posé sur moi ? Entendrais-je encore le son de sa belle voix chaude ?

J'enlevai rapidement mon short et mon débardeur mais n'allai pas plus loin. Je m'effondrai brusquement au sol. Le loup en moi ruait dans mon esprit pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais je refusais de m'abandonner. Je ne voulais pas être un loup ! Pourquoi c'était tombé sur moi ? Et je commençai irrévocablement à perdre cette lutte. Bientôt, la partie animale en moi me submergea : je me transformai.

* * *

Hello! Alors, alors, verdict? On va enfin voir Hope en loup! Moi j'aime bien l'intervention de Seth à Forks ^^

Chapitre corrigé par Lotirelle, comme de coutume :)

A bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque le loup en moi émergea, je sentis son instinct animal me submerger. J'entendais si bien que je pouvais dire avec précision que Jillian et Ethan étaient dans le salon et faisaient un puzzle. L'odeur des sous-bois emplissait mes narines, accompagnée de celles d'autres animaux qui étaient passés près de là et des senteurs familières de la maison. Je m'ébrouai, m'appropriant ce corps qui m'était presque inconnu, et regardai un instant ces énormes pattes que je possédais. Mes coussinets s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meuble et, quand je relevai une de mes pattes, l'empreinte énorme qu'elle laissa me fit gémir. Sous cette forme, mon gémissement d'impuissance se transforma en un grognement sourd et je sursautai. Alors, je dus me rendre à cette évidence que j'avais tenté par-dessus tout de renier : j'étais un loup.

Fier de cette conclusion, l'animal en moi reprit les rênes tandis que je demeurais stupéfaite. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à galoper gaiement dans la forêt, profitant de cet instant de liberté totale. Je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas agréable. Mes pattes frôlaient à peine le sol et mes muscles puissants se contractaient à chaque foulée pour me projeter au loin, dans un bond énorme. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir courir indéfiniment, sans jamais être fatiguée !

Soudain, une odeur familière me fit piler net. Impossible de savoir où je l'avais déjà sentie mais l'animal en moi s'appliqua à suivre la piste. J'arrivai rapidement en vue d'une petite clairière où un énorme loup marron sommeillait tranquillement, sa tête posée sur ses pattes. C'était lui cette odeur familière, familière parce qu'elle ressemblait à la mienne. Il se releva brusquement à mon arrivée fracassante et je sentis la panique me gagner. Mais combien y en avait-il ici ? Alors, je fis marche arrière et fonçai à toute allure sous les arbres, guidée seulement par mon instinct de fuite. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me découvrent, surtout pas !

Je finis par le distancer sans réelles difficultés, il était beaucoup plus lent que moi. Je fis un grand tour pour éviter la zone où j'avais des chances de le trouver et finis par arriver en vue des habitations. Là, une odeur telle que je n'en avais jamais senti m'emplit le museau. C'était si bon, si enivrant ! Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire les sensations que cette odeur faisait naître en moi, mais mon cœur s'emballa. Entièrement envahie par cette délicieuse fragrance, je me retrouvai bientôt à l'arrière d'une petite maison en bois bleu et ne tardai pas à reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait sur la terrasse, téléphone à l'oreille.

Seth Clearwater.

Encore.

Dépitée, je m'assis brusquement. Mon loup jouissait de cette situation, forcément ! Alors je me couchai et posai ma tête sur mes pattes en soupirant lourdement. L'animal en moi ne semblait pas être décidé à partir, trop heureux d'être proche de mon imprégné. Quant à moi, je décidai que, quitte à être là, autant en profiter. Je tendis ainsi l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

– Tracy, s'il te plait, soupira Seth en passant une main sur son front.

– _Non, pas de « Tracy, s'il te plait. » qui tienne !_ répondit la jeune femme au téléphone.

Sa voix était douce mais la colère la faisait vibrer et je devinai que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à ravager son visage.

– _Je n'ai jamais rien dit quand tu disparaissais sans explication ! Jamais ! Mais là, ça fait des semaines que tu t'éloignes de moi. Tu es ailleurs les rares fois où on est ensemble et tu décroches à peine quand je t'appelle. Seth ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, je croyais qu'on avait des projets ensemble._

– Je…, commença Seth en fermant les yeux. Excuse-moi.

– _Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe._

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– _Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne le veux pas ? Écoute, si c'est comme ça je crois que c'est mieux qu'on en reste là,_ avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux et son visage se contracta. Je n'étais pas censée assister à ça, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour la jeune femme. Seth passa sa main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je crois que c'est mieux, en effet, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Un silence succéda à sa déclaration et je pus entendre distinctement un sanglot étouffé s'échapper du combiné, suivi par plusieurs autres.

– _D'ac… D'accord,_ murmura-t-elle. _Si c'est… ce que… que tu veux._

Je voyais d'ici la force que Seth mettait à serrer son téléphone portable entre ses doigts. Il aurait pu le briser à tout moment mais il se retenait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il rejetait la femme qui l'aimait et qu'il avait l'air d'aimer. Le silence s'étendit et elle finit par se reprendre. Son ton se fit plus dur, froid.

– _C'est à cause d'_ elle _, de cette femme ?_ demanda-t-elle soudainement en réfrénant ses pleurs.

– De qui est-ce que tu parles ? rétorqua Seth en fronçant les sourcils.

– _Alex m'a tout dit. Il t'a vu tourner autour de cette femme, cette Harper qui vient de revenir._

– Tracy…

– _Je suis sûre qu'il a raison, ne me mens pas !_ dit-elle avec une certaine colère.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti, avoua douloureusement Seth en secouant la tête.

Tracy dut comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappa, car elle poursuivit d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

– _Donc, tu ne me répondras pas ?_

– Non.

Sa réponse avait été brève et instantanée. J'entendis le soupir résigné de la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

– _Bien, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Merci de m'avoir brisé le cœur, Seth. Adieu._

Et elle raccrocha. Le jeune Quileute resta un moment immobile avant d'envoyer valser son téléphone à l'autre bout de la table. Il accrocha ses doigts au rebord de bois et soupira lourdement. J'étais triste pour lui. Enfin, non, mon loup se sentait triste pour lui. Puis la sonnerie de son portable retentit à nouveau et il l'attrapa d'un geste rageur avant de hurler :

– Quoi ?

– _Hé, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à son alpha, Seth_! répliqua une voix masculine à l'autre bout.

– Désolé, Jake, souffla mon imprégné en repassant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Tracy vient de m'appeler.

– _Oh, désolé, vieux_ , dit Jacob Black – j'avais fini par le reconnaître – d'une voix peinée. _Écoute, on a un problème urgent. Un loup inconnu est dans les bois. Il est apparu juste devant le nez d'Éric qui a eu la peur de sa vie. Il pensait que c'était Sam, mais il est plus petit. Sam n'est pas au courant non plus, alors on a décidé de patrouiller tous ensemble._

– J'arrive, répondit Seth en hochant la tête avant de couper la communication.

Alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser discrètement avant qu'il ne décide de venir se transformer par ici. Je courus aussi vite que possible tout en réfléchissant. Ainsi, Jacob Black était un alpha et Seth faisait partie de sa meute. J'étais sûre que Sam était également un alpha, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant de carrure que les autres. Jared et Paul devaient être avec lui, mais les autres ? Et mon cousin, Quil ? Je décidai d'étudier leur organisation plus tard, mais pour le moment, j'arrivai là où j'avais déposé mes vêtements. Je m'habillai rapidement. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ses deux jambes, même si je me sentais étrangement à l'étroit ainsi. Soufflant largement pour reprendre contenance, je rentrai à la maison.

x

Le jour où je me décidai enfin à commencer mon projet de livre sur les vampires et les loups, Maze débarqua. J'étais tranquillement assise au bureau de ma petite chambre à l'étage, pianotant avec application sur mon ordinateur – j'étais inspirée –, lorsque j'entendis une voiture se garer devant la maison. Je ne reconnaissais pas le moteur alors, ni une ni deux, je sautai à la fenêtre pour voir. Là, juste en bas, se trouvait la voiture de Maze. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille : une Ferrari 488 Spider jaune avec deux bandes noires de part et d'autre du capot. Parce que figurez-vous que Maze voulait Bumblebee, la voiture de Transformers, mais qu'il n'aimait pas les Camaros ! Enfin, c'était tout lui, ça.

Je me précipitai en bas de l'escalier et bondis dehors alors qu'il sortait à peine de la voiture. Puis je lui sautais purement et simplement dessus, trop heureuse de le voir. Il referma ses bras sur moi et j'inspirai à fond son odeur de savon et de cannelle qui m'avait tant manqué. Enfin, il me relâcha et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Content de te revoir, Hopy !

– Idem ! Allez, viens, repris-je en m'éloignant. Prends tes affaires, on va t'installer.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le coffre, je le suivis et ne fus pas déçue. D'accord, un coffre de Ferrari, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus grand, mais il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de le remplir à ras bord. Je me demandai un instant comment tout faisait pour ne pas simplement tomber en dehors de la voiture… Enfin, lorsque Maze se déplaçait, il embarquait une grande partie de son matériel artistique, et ça prenait beaucoup de place. Il y en avait même sur le siège passager !

Alors que j'attrapai l'un de ses sacs, je me figeai brusquement. Une odeur âcre venait de se dégager du tissu et je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. Aussitôt, j'inspirais profondément, tâchant de déterminer de quand datait l'odeur. Ça devait s'être passé pendant la nuit.

– Tu as dormi à l'hôtel ? demandai-je brusquement à Maze.

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête, sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas mon manège ni ce qu'il se passait.

– _Il_ t'a suivi.

– Quoi ? hoqueta-t-il, horrifié. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

– C'est un vampire, Maze. Il a dû venir dans ta chambre pendant que tu dormais et il a fouillé tes affaires pour voir où tu allais. C'est bien son genre. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il cherche à me retrouver.

Je réfléchissais activement, mais ne trouvai aucune raison pour expliquer pourquoi cet immonde salaud cherchait à me retrouver. S'il avait touché à Maze, je l'aurais écartelé ! Et s'il touchait à ma famille, on pourrait retrouver ses morceaux éparpillés jusqu'à New York !

– Pourquoi est-ce qu' _il_ veut te voir ? demanda Maze, le visage grave.

– Parce qu' _il_ regrette ? lançai-je rapidement. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un psychopathe pareil ! Dans tous les cas, repris-je plus calmement en baissant la voix, les autres loups ne laisseront pas un vampire approcher de la réserve.

– _Il_ est intelligent, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Je grognai. Oui, je le savais mieux que quiconque. _Il_ m'avait embrouillé l'esprit pour mieux me manipuler. J'avais été crédule ! Comment avais-je pu penser un seul instant qu'un monstre pareil pût m'aimer ? Comment avais-je pu me convaincre d'avoir des sentiments pour _lui_ ? Alors que je pensais en avoir fini avec, pouvoir tourner la page, voilà qu' _il_ revenait ! Ces vampires, c'étaient des monstres dont on ne se débarrassait jamais à moins de les immoler par le feu. Et croyez-moi, si je revoyais sa tête, s' _il_ approchait à moins d'un kilomètre de ma famille, j'allais lui arracher la tête et je m'acharnerais sur _lui_ jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des confettis ! Et après, j'y mettrais le feu ! Parce qu'on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à ma famille, même lorsqu'on s'appellait Victor Whitelaw et qu'on avait cinq cent soixante-dix-huit ans !

* * *

 **Hello! Donc voici comment Hope se retrouva en loup... ^^ Moi, perso, j'adore Jacob qui râle sur Seth quand il décroche son téléphone :p**

 **Chapitre corrigé par** _Lotirellle_ **!**

 **Je dois dire que je bug un peu au niveau du chapitre 10 et de la suite, donc je vais un peu ralentir mon rythme de publication jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'inspiration. J'ai les idées, mais pas trop la motivation à écrire ces temps-ci. C'est comme ça quand on est en train de finir d'écrire sa thèse...**

 **A bientôt! (Ce week-end normalement!)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque nous revînmes de promenade cet après-midi-là, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arrivée dans l'entrée avec Ethan et Maze, je leur fis un geste pour qu'ils ne bougent plus et arrêtent de parler. Mon meilleur ami s'immobilisa, sourcils froncés, et j'avançais jusque dans le salon. Là, dans l'air, ça flottait comme un nuage lourd et nauséabond. L'odeur de vampire, son odeur à lui, à Victor. Mes muscles se contractèrent et je balayai rapidement la pièce du regard. La puanteur datait d'au moins une heure mais je pris le temps de vérifier toute la maison. Alors que je revenais vers l'entrée, j'aperçus la petite enveloppe de papier vélin posée sur le guéridon, mon prénom s'étalant dessus en lettre de sang.

Je fis signe à Maze qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et attrapai le mot d'une main tremblante. Décachetant l'enveloppe tant bien que mal, je m'affalai sur le canapé pour lire. Son écriture allongée et datant d'un autre siècle apparut sous mes yeux :

 _Ma très chère Hope,_

 _Ton visage me manque, ton sourire. Tes yeux magnifiques me hantent à chaque instant depuis que je suis parti. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable et je n'ose espérer que tu me pardonnes. Pourtant, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras comprendre mes motivations._

 _Je t'aime tellement, tu es mon tout, mon univers. J'avais l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'était la vie avant que je ne te rencontre. Tu m'as montré la lumière, alors que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres de ma condition._

 _Je regrette de n'avoir pas été courageux, de t'avoir laissée seule le jour de notre mariage. Mais… j'ai eu peur ! Après ces siècles de solitude, savoir que je pourrais vivre à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité… Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi, mon ange, de t'avoir abandonnée._

 _Tu as rejoint les tiens, c'est bien, tu m'as écouté. Les autres loups te protégeront. Pour ma part, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, pour l'éternité si tel est ton souhait. Je t'aime tant._

 _À toi pour toujours,_

 _Victor_

À la fin de ma lecture, mes mains tremblaient : de rage. Cet enfoiré osait ! Il osait venir ici, dans ma maison, et déposer cette lettre pleine de mensonges. J'allais le tuer, lentement mais surement. Pourtant, au fond de moi, un doute subsistait. Et si tout ceci était la vérité ? S'il avait vraiment eu peur ? Alors cela voudrait dire que ses sentiments pour moi avaient été réels…

Maze eut un ricanement méprisant comme il venait de finir de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Je soupirai largement, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. Puis, prise d'un brusque élan, je froissai la lettre et l'enveloppe dans ma main et partis la jeter dans la poubelle de ma cuisine. Ce fut à cet instant qu'on sonna à la porte.

Maze alla ouvrir et je le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard, surprise de trouver Sam et Jared sous le porche. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air agités et jetaient des regards inquiets vers l'intérieur de la maison. Oui, eux aussi devaient sentir qu'un vampire était passé par là.

– Vous allez bien ? demanda l'alpha en posant son regard sombre sur moi.

– Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliquai-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme habituel.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Il y a des animaux qui rôdent dans le coin. On est là pour t'inviter au feu de camp de demain soir, Hope. Les Anciens raconteront les légendes.

L'invitation de Sam me surprit un instant, mais je m'empressai d'accepter. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu les légendes ! Lorsqu'il partit, je regardai Maze qui eut un rictus amusé.

– T'inviter au feu de camp, hein ? dit-il avant de baisser la voix. Ils étaient là à cause de Victor, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse. Oui, ils étaient là parce qu'un vampire avait gambadé sur leur territoire. Ni plus ni moins. Et moi, j'étais au milieu de deux camps, à me demander pourquoi j'étais revenue à La Push !

x

– Tu crois que je suis assez habillée ? demandai-je à Maze en débarquant dans sa chambre.

Il releva vaguement les yeux de sa tablette graphique pour me détailler et revint à son dessin.

– Tu as parfaitement l'air d'un humain normal qui va à un feu de camp, si ça peut te rassurer.

– Super ! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte. À plus tard.

Il m'adressa un signe de la main et je refermai sa chambre. Bon, une chose de faite. J'avais toujours des difficultés à m'habiller pour correspondre aux températures de saison. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me promènerais en short et t-shirt même en hiver par -20 °C. Je n'avais jamais froid, mais essayais de faire illusion. Tout le contraire de mes petits camarades, en somme… Eux, ils se promenaient torse nu dans la réserve ! Sérieusement, personne ne trouvait ça étrange ?

J'arrivai rapidement sur la plage qui n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de chez moi. Le vent marin me fouetta le visage, envoyant balader mes courts cheveux et je pestai. Je passai une main dans mes mèches pour les discipliner un tant soit peu, puis aperçus au loin le feu déjà allumé. Lorsque j'arrivai, la plupart des loups étaient déjà présents et j'allai saluer Billy Black. Je l'avais aperçu la semaine dernière quand ma sœur était allée se promener avec lui un après-midi. J'esquissai ensuite un sourire en direction d'Emily qui disparaissait presque dans les bras de Sam et, enfin, je m'employai à saluer tout le monde, ce qui se traduisit par un signe de la main général et un « Salut ! » plus qu'hésitant. Mon grand-père me sauva de cette situation embarrassante en arrivant avec mon cousin préféré – et le seul également ! –, et il m'accorda un sourire énigmatique avant de s'asseoir. OK, maintenant, j'avais peur !

Finalement, je pris le parti de m'asseoir à côté de Quil et un jeune homme inconnu se plaça de mon autre côté. Après un instant à humer l'air en toute discrétion, je reconnus le loup à ma droite. C'était lui que j'avais rencontré dans la clairière l'autre jour ! Éric, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Seth fut l'un des derniers à arriver, et mon cœur loupa un battement en le voyant. Bien sûr qu'il serait là, qu'est-ce que je croyais ?

Billy Black eut la gentillesse de me présenter tous les loups et compagnes de loups qui étaient présents – une petite trentaine –, puis l'heure du dîner sonna. Là, j'admettais que voir avec quelle vitesse les loups se jetaient sur la nourriture et l'engloutissaient m'amusa beaucoup. C'était un truc de loup ça : on avait la dalle en permanence ! Quand j'avais débarqué chez Jewell le premier soir, elle m'avait regardé comme deux ronds de flans lorsque j'avais eu fini mon assiette en un temps record et que j'en redemandais une autre. Depuis, ma sœur cuisinait pour cinq…

Je réussis du mieux que je pus à ignorer Seth qui se trouvait en face, plusieurs mètres sur ma gauche. Emily était de l'autre côté d'Éric, mais ce dernier bougea rapidement pour aller faire un concours du plus gros mangeur avec Collin et un autre dont j'avais oublié le nom, ce qui nous permit de discuter un peu.

Puis, alors qu'il ne restait plus une seule miette à des mètres à la ronde, les Anciens commencèrent leur récit. Tour à tour, d'abord Billy, puis Sue Cleawater et enfin mon grand-père, ils décrivirent avec une certaine passion les légendes de notre peuple. Je les avais entendus un nombre incalculable de fois, mais je ne m'en lassai jamais. Et ce soir, alors que j'étais entourée par mes semblables, ces histoires avaient quelque chose de magique. Je me sentais bien, à ma place.

Lorsque mon grand-père acheva la dernière histoire, les yeux braqués sur moi, je sus qu'il y avait un problème. Il savait ! Ou alors, il savait que je savais pour les autres ! Dans tous les cas, j'étais grillée, et il était trop tard pour tenter une fuite discrète, maintenant. Peu à peu l'attention se dirigea sur moi et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'ils avaient organisé ce feu de camp, c'était pour moi !

Alors, quand Billy commença à me dire que les légendes étaient vraies, que certains habitants de la réserve se transformaient effectivement en loup pour chasser les vampires, je retins un soupir de soulagement. Personne ne savait pour moi ! Je l'avais échappé belle ! Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'incluait dans le secret maintenant. Je jetai un regard à mon grand-père et il souriait, clairement amusé. Oui, lui il savait que j'étais aussi un loup, je n'avais aucun doute, mais il ne semblait pas avoir révélé mon secret puisqu'on continuait à me parler des autres loups avant de me les désigner tout autour du feu de camp.

Je pris le parti de paraître surprise. Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ? Je ne pouvais pas leur dire : « Ah, des loups ? Ouais, je le savais déjà, c'est con, hein ? ». Bref, j'ouvris de grands yeux et, quand ils guettèrent la réaction que j'allais avoir face à cette révélation, je bondis sur mes pieds et m'enfuis sur la plage. Oui, très mature, je sais... J'avais trente-deux ans, mais je n'étais toujours pas foutue de trouver une réponse adéquate à cette histoire de loup. La fuite avait toujours été mon option numéro un quand il était question de mon petit souci de fourrure.

J'étais déjà loin lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement, prêt à envoyer se faire voir l'importun, quand je me figeai. Seth m'avait rattrapée et il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, le visage soucieux. J'inspirai à fond, me préparant à faire ce qui allait à l'encontre de mes instincts.

– Je ne veux pas te parler, lui dis-je avant de me détourner

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, et je sentis la tristesse dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Lentement, je levai les yeux vers lui et mon regard se durcit volontairement, laissant transparaître toute ma colère à être devenue un loup. Il semblait tellement malheureux que je luttai pour ne pas m'approcher de lui et le serrer dans mes bras. C'était une idée vraiment débile ! À la place, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le regardai en face pour lui lancer violemment :

– Tu vis, et c'est ça le problème.

Et je partis sur ces paroles. Il ne me suivit pas alors que je rejoignais le chemin menant à la maison. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que je l'avais blessé. J'avais été cruelle, et le fait qu'il soit mon imprégné… Mon cœur sembla se consumer lentement et je ne fis rien pour empêcher les tremblements violents qui secouèrent mes mains. Parce que je le savais, j'avais volontairement fait du mal à mon imprégné. Et ça, le loup en moi ne pouvait pas le supporter. J'avais été horrible avec lui. J'étais horrible de le rejeter ainsi à chaque instant, mais après tout… après tout, n'étais-je pas un monstre de toute manière ?

* * *

 **Alors ce feu de camp? J'avoue, Hope est horrible avec Seth, le pauvre...**

 **Chapitre corrigé par** Lotirelle **. Je voulais poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...**

 **A bientôt!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les jours suivants, j'avais l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar. Je ne cessai de penser à Seth et, ça, c'était à cause de mon loup. Je réfrénai du mieux que je le pouvais mes pulsions animales, mais j'étais épuisée. Cette lutte incessante, je n'en pouvais plus. Et même les autres m'étaient hostiles. J'avais croisé mon cousin qui m'avait à peine adressé un signe de la main, puis j'étais tombé sur Jacob et Embry qui, eux m'avaient jeté un regard glacial. Même Maze m'observait d'un air peiné ! Tout le monde se liguait contre moi. Enfin, à par Jewell qui ignorait de près ou de loin ce qui se jouait à La Push…

Bref, ce fut ce qui me décida à aller rendre visite à Emily. Elle ne m'avait encore jamais jugée et je la considérai comme mon amie. J'espérais donc que sa présence apaiserait mes tourments. Elle fut surprise quand je me présentai à sa porte mais elle m'invita à entrer avec un sourire. Nous parlâmes un peu et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

– Seth ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne cesses de le rejeter. Ça le rend triste.

Et moi, ça me rendait folle ! Pourtant, je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, absorbée par ma tasse de café. Alors, Emily poursuivit de sa voix douce.

– Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?

– Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, soufflai-je difficilement en resserrant mes doigts autour de la tasse.

Je sentis son regard intrigué se poser sur moi et je craquai. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui était si important à Seth que je lui parle ou non ? Je soupirai, irritée, avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

– Il n'a qu'à faire comme si je n'existai pas. Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Elle m'accorda un sourire douloureux et secoua légèrement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

– Eh bien, pour moi, ça l'est ! Désolé, repris-je plus calmement, je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Et je me sauvais rapidement en la remerciant de son hospitalité.

x

Comme La Push était soudainement devenue étouffante, j'étais allée à Forks pour la journée. Au moins, là-bas, il n'y avait personne qui insisterait pour que j'aille parler à Seth ou, au moins, que je cesse de l'ignorer. Parce que Maze avait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs... Il avait décrété que ça faisait trop longtemps que je faisais l'autruche et que je fuyais la réalité. Il m'avait sermonnée sur le fait que je n'allais pas brusquement arrêter d'être un loup et que, après quatorze ans, il faudrait bien que je commence à l'accepter un jour. J'étais partie.

Au fond, je savais que ce que me disait Maze était pour mon bien, que c'était la vérité, mais… Je ne voulais pas accepter cette autre part de moi. J'avais toujours pensé que si j'arrivais à l'oublier, elle cesserait d'exister, mais non. Je réfléchissais donc, déambulant ici et là dans Forks, quand je décidai de m'arrêter dans un diner pour déjeuner.

J'attendais patiemment que ma commande arrive lorsqu'on s'assit soudainement en face de moi. En voyant son visage pâle, ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec application et ses yeux rouge sang, je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me lever et fuir en courant. Je savais que la confrontation ne tarderait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à envoyer seulement un message, il préférait se déplacer en personne.

– Hope, susurra-t-il avec ce sourire qui avait toujours eu le don de m'attendrir.

– Victor, répliquai-je avec froideur, chaque muscle de mon corps tendu à l'extrême.

– Je t'ai connu moins… glaciale, s'amusa Victor en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

D'abord, lui arracher la tête, puis les bras et enfin les jambes. Ensuite, faire un tas à l'arrière du parking et trouver un briquet pour allumer le feu. S'il essayait de fuir, je me transformerais en loup. Je pouvais bien faire une exception pour lui !

– Tu as l'air bien songeuse, ma chère Hope.

– Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais te tuer !

Il éclata de rire à ma réplique et secoua la tête, comme s'il était face à une enfant capricieuse.

– Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je te l'ai déjà répété.

– Je ne suis pas toute seule, déclarai-je avec assurance.

– Oh, tes amis loups ! s'exclama-t-il avec un soudain intérêt qui me laissa songeuse. Comment vont-ils ?

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses questions, mais l'ignorai et me levai rapidement, déposant une liasse de billets sur la table. Je sortis précipitamment alors qu'il me suivait nonchalamment. Lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le poignet pour me tourner vers lui, j'observai Victor comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. À présent, je me rendais compte du monstre qu'il était. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'avenant et ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à comprimer mon poignet avec une telle force que j'entendis mes os craquer. Je serrai les dents sous la douleur et retins ma respiration lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi. Sa puanteur était insoutenable. Comment avais-je pu vivre à ses côtés ?

– Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais, murmura-t-il d'une voix si froide, telle que je ne lui avais jamais entendu. Ce n'est pas toi ou tes loups qui m'empêcheront de décimer toute ta précieuse réserve pour t'avoir. Prends garde, car je reviendrai bientôt. Avec quelques amis.

Et il disparut, me laissant là, tremblante, sur le parking du diner. Que venait-il de se passer ? Je regardai mon poignet où, déjà, un énorme hématome se dessinait sur ma peau sombre, puis j'inspirai à fond. Je mis encore quelques minutes de plus à rejoindre ma voiture, et eut la mauvaise surprise d'y retrouver deux Quileutes adossés là. Paul et Collin. Le plus âgé m'adressa un regard froid.

– On t'a vu parlé avec la sangsue, déclara-t-il avec agacement.

– Et alors ? rétorquai-je vivement en me sentant agressée par son ton hargneux.

– Viens avec nous, on va chez Sam.

– Et si je ne veux pas ?

Paul s'avança vers moi, me dominant de plus d'une tête, comme tous les autres loups. Cependant, il paraissait menaçant et il me fit un signe du menton pour me désigner la lisière de la forêt. Là, j'aperçus trois énormes loups qui rejoignirent rapidement le couvert des arbres. Ainsi, je n'avais pas le choix. J'acceptai donc et déverrouillai la voiture. Paul et Collin s'empressèrent de monter à bord, Paul s'asseyant à la place du conducteur, et je m'empêchai de hurler. La confiance régnait…

Lorsque nous débarquâmes chez Sam, une grande partie des loups étaient présents. Tous me dévisageaient avec une certaine réticence, sauf Emily qui vint me saluer chaleureusement. Je sentais leurs regards inquisiteurs sur moi et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Je n'avais rien fait, à part me faire fissurer le poignet par un dégénéré !

– Qui est ce vampire ? demanda Sam avec sévérité. Il était chez toi la dernière fois.

Je lâchai un soupir exaspéré. On ne pouvait pas faire deux pas dans cette réserve sans que tout le monde ne soit au courant ?

– C'est Victor, mon ex, lâchai-je avec lassitude. On a failli se marier mais il s'est barré avant…

Ma révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de pied dans une fourmilière : tout le monde commença à parler en même temps et ça devint bientôt assourdissant pour toute ouïe de loup qui se respectait. J'entendis, en vrac :

– Il n'est même pas végétarien ! (Embry qui semblait atterré.)

– Une sangsue, elle était avec une de ces saloperies de sangsues ! (La colère de Paul dans toute sa splendeur...)

– Je vais lui faire la peau ! (Quil qui défendait mon honneur, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.)

– Comment tu as pu t'approcher d'un monstre pareil ?

La dernière, c'était Colin. Il se trouvait juste à côté de moi et chaque mot de sa phrase me percuta violemment.

– Comme j'arrive à m'approcher de vous, j'imagine…, lui rétorquai-je avec un regard glacial.

J'appréciais peu lorsqu'on me jugeait sans me connaître. D'accord, Victor était un enfoiré fini, mais j'avais mis plus d'un an à m'en rendre compte. Merci de me rappeler à quel point je n'étais pas foutue de voir que je sortais avec un psychopathe ! Le silence se fit peu à peu et Brady intervint, outré :

– On n'est pas des monstres !

Je lui accordai un rictus sarcastique, le mieux que je pouvais faire après avoir été kidnappée sur un parking pour passer devant un tribunal version Quileute. En plus, j'avais le poignet blessé ! Bon, j'avais déjà commencé à guérir mais ça me faisait encore mal.

– Si, bien sûr que vous êtes des monstres. Ça n'a rien de normal de se transformer en un énorme loup !

Ma remarque fit place à un silence assourdissant. Oui, je venais juste de tous les insulter, moi y compris, mais je n'en avais que faire. Comme personne ne bougeait plus, je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte en secouant la tête, épuisée par tous ces évènements qui se bousculaient depuis mon retour ici.

– Ce vampire, reprit Sam dans le calme qui régnait. Il reviendra ? Pour toi ?

– Avec des amis, oui.

– Alors nous le tuerons, lui et tous les vampires qui franchiront les limites de notre territoire.

Sa voix était dure, mais il émanait de lui une force et un charisme incroyable. Il était né pour diriger. Je haussai simplement les épaules pour toute réponse. Ça m'était égal, même si j'essayerais d'avoir Victor avant eux. Je voulais qu'il paye et qu'il me regarde en face lorsque je le tuerais.

Alors que je franchissais le seuil, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi à pas lents mais décidés. Je le reconnus à son odeur : Seth. Il n'avait encore rien dit. Ma main se serra dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre et je retins un gémissement de douleur : j'avais contracté les muscles du mauvais poignet.

– Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, souffla-t-il à voix basse, même si presque tout le monde dans la pièce devait très bien l'entendre.

Je me tournai vers lui, le dévisageant pour la première fois depuis le feu de camp. Il semblait pâle et de grands cernes entouraient ses yeux. Ses poings étaient serrés et son visage contracté. Il ne souriait plus. Et c'était ma faute.

– Bien sûr que si, lui répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence. Ceux qui se transforment en loup sont des monstres.

Et ça m'incluait dedans… Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux et il baissa légèrement la tête. Je sentis avec force son désespoir, alors je commençai à trembler. J'étais en colère. Contre toute cette situation, contre ma nature de loup, contre tout le monde. Mais surtout contre moi. À cet instant, je me haïssais de lui faire ressentir cette souffrance. Il ne le méritait pas. Mes mains tremblèrent encore plus comme il me dévisageait de son regard si malheureux. Mon imprégné était triste, à cause de moi.

– Arrête, murmurai-je dans un souffle. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Il ne comprit pas et ses sourcils se froncèrent, indécis. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je fis brusquement volte-face et sortis de la maison. Tout mon corps tremblait à présent et, bientôt, je n'arriverai plus à contrôler le loup en moi. À peine dehors, je sentis mes muscles se tendre comme jamais, prêts à muter. Alors, je ne pus plus lutter et tombai violemment à genoux, les mains au sol. J'entendis des pas et vis Seth du coin de l'œil qui me rejoignait, inquiet.

Non, non, je ne pouvais pas le blesser en me transformant. Il se figea, stupéfait, tandis que je me traînai lamentablement le plus loin possible de lui. J'avais du mal à respirer et à me concentrer. Le loup prenait peu à peu sa place dans mon esprit. Je levai un dernier regard vers Seth, immobilisé à quelques mètres de là, les bras ballants, et vis que les autres l'avaient suivi dehors. Je captai le regard perdu et peiné de mon imprégné et ne pus réussir à me contrôler plus longtemps. Je me transformai en ce loup que je haïssais tant.

Un silence total accompagna ma mutation. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux ahuris et je m'ébrouai un instant, retrouvant ce corps avec un plaisir qui me surprit. Enfin, je gonflai mes poumons, m'imprégnant de l'odeur des arbres, et de celle si particulière de Seth. Puis je décampai vers la forêt.

* * *

Hello! Alors, verdict de ce chapitre? J'aime bien la fin, moi ^^

Donc je suis en retard, je le sais. Mais j'avoue que je suis bloquée au chapitre 10, puis je suis assez occupée par mon manuscrit de thèse que je dois rendre dans même pas un mois, donc je n'ai pas trop la tête à la fancfiction ces temps-ci... :/ Enfin, j'espère avancer dans les prochains temps et pouvoir publier une fois par semaine.

Chapitre corriger par Lotirelle.

A bientot!


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Étrangement, ma patte n'était pas si douloureuse que cela même si j'avais des os fissurés. Je courus donc rapidement – mais pas autant que d'habitude –, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi. Mais j'échouai dans toutes les largeurs : il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour me rattraper. Bon, il était vrai que tenter de fuir alors qu'on boitait d'une patte, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre !

Ils m'encerclèrent en un rien de temps et un loup noir s'avança bientôt au centre du périmètre qu'ils avaient délimité autour de moi. Il était plus grand que les autres et, en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je reconnus Sam.

– _Laisse-nous t'aider, Hope._

Sa voix résonna dans mon crâne et je bondis de surprise. Ainsi, ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée ? Bien évidemment, il fallait bien qu'un tel langage existe lorsqu'ils étaient sous forme de loup. Pourtant, je n'entendais aucun des autres dans mon esprit, donc ça ne devait marcher qu'au sein d'une même meute. Ainsi, tout ce que je dirais à Sam, ses subalternes l'entendraient aussi.

J'ignorai Sam un instant et laissai voguer mon regard sur les autres loups. Je le trouvai rapidement, Seth, son regard s'était adouci depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, mais je me tournai brusquement, car un autre venait de s'avancer devant moi. Ce loup brun-roux était tout aussi immense que Sam, et je devinai qu'il s'agissait de Jacob, le second alpha.

– _Arrête de fuir, nous t'aiderons,_ me dit-il de sa voix grave qui résonna étrangement en moi.

Non, il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Je ne voulais pas être comme eux, une anomalie. Je voulais être une femme normale, une simple humaine et pas une mutante. La colère qui ne me quittait plus monta d'un cran en moi et je leur montrai les crocs tout en lâchant un grognement guttural. J'ignorais que je pouvais produire un tel son !

– _Je refuse d'être un loup !_ m'exclamai-je en claquant ma mâchoire, exaspérée. _Je ne veux pas chasser les vampires ou subir cette imprégnation qui me rend dingue !_

– _Tu t'es imprégnée ?_ répliqua aussitôt Jacob en penchant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité. _De qui ?_

Et là, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon regard chercha inconsciemment Seth. Il m'observait avec encore plus d'intensité que d'habitude et toutes traces de sa tristesse précédente semblaient s'être évaporées. Alors, ils comprirent tous de qui je m'étais imprégnée… J'entendis le rire de Jacob résonner sous mon crâne ainsi que son jappement hilare. Sam lui donna un coup de tête dans le flanc, dans un mouvement qui montrait clairement son exaspération.

– _Tu dois protéger ta tribu, c'est ton devoir !_ décréta le plus âgé des alphas d'une voix que mon loup trouva irrésistible et qui résonna en moi comme un ordre.

Je lui grognai tout bonnement dessus et lui montrai les crocs, me redressant de toute ma taille. Ce n'était pas mon alpha, je n'avais pas à lui obéir !

– _Je ne veux pas être un loup !_ martelai-je en grondant de plus belle, les oreilles couchées sur mon crâne.

– _Ton loup a besoin de Seth_ , reprit Sam d'une voix normale.

– _Tu ne pourras pas lutter indéfiniment contre ton instinct,_ ajouta Jacob en m'observant avec compassion. _C'est mieux pour tout le monde si tu acceptes ce que tu es._

Je leur adressai un regard haineux et bondis plus loin, passant entre deux loups pour reprendre ma course. Personne ne me suivit et je leur en fus reconnaissante. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Tout se bousculait ces derniers jours et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais vécu pendant quatorze ans dans l'optique qu'être un loup était une chose abominable qu'il fallait que j'efface de mon esprit, mais… avec Seth… avec les autres… je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir lutter.

x

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Jewell avait embarqué sa petite famille dans une randonnée, me laissant seule à la maison avec Maze qui bossait sur ma couverture, on sonna à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris, j'eus la surprise de voir Billy Black devant moi, dans son fauteuil roulant. Au loin, Jacob était adossé contre sa voiture et m'adressa un signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire encourageant.

Je m'effaçai de la porte pour permettre à Billy d'entrer – heureusement que la première partie de la maison était plein pied ! – et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine où je nous fis une tisane. Il fallait bien ça pour me calmer ! Le silence s'installa un moment, entrecoupé du bruit des cuillères qui heurtaient la paroi des tasses. Puis enfin, il se décida à se lancer, son regard sombre braqué sur moi.

– Je sais qu'être un loup n'est pas une chose facile, Hope.

– Vraiment ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, sarcastique.

Après tout, il ignorait ce que ça faisait de se transformer en monstre contre sa volonté ! Il m'adressa un sourire hésitant, mais poursuivit tout de même.

– Aucun d'entre vous n'a choisi ce qui lui arrive, mais les autres l'ont accepté. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, parce qu'ils voulaient protéger leurs familles et les personnes qui leur sont chères.

Alors, il me raconta tout. Depuis la première transformation – celle de Sam –, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où la situation s'était calmée ces dernières années. Le retour des Cullen après des décennies d'absence, les problèmes avec un vampire qui voulait s'en prendre à la fille du chef Swan, l'arrivée des Volturi pour anéantir le clan Cullen, la fille d'Edward et Bella qui étaient à moitié vampire et dont Jacob s'était imprégné. Tout, il me raconta tout.

À la fin, je n'étais plus aussi sûre de moi qu'auparavant. Victor était le seul vampire que j'avais rencontré au cours de mon existence. J'ignorai qu'il y en avait autant, que certains avaient des pouvoirs et qu'une sorte de royauté les gouvernait. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient devenir végétariens comme les Cullen !

– C'est leur devoir de protéger La Push, tout comme c'est le tien, conclut Billy Black en quittant la cuisine, me laissant assis à la table, incertaine.

Oui, à présent je l'entrevoyais. Peut-être que me changer en loup n'était pas une malédiction aussi affreuse comme je l'avais toujours pensé. Peut-être que ça me permettrait de défendre les personnes que j'aimais contre les vampires. Les doutes m'assaillaient et je laissai tomber ma tête contre la table, mon front cognant avec un bruit sourd sur le bois brut. Pourquoi la situation ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple ?

x

Je ne revis plus personne pendant plusieurs jours, à croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Et c'est ce que je fis. Je réfléchis, longuement. Et plus je réfléchissais et plus la petite voix en moi me disait que c'était mon devoir de défendre la réserve contre les vampires. Les autres risquaient régulièrement leur vie, et je n'étais même pas foutue d'accepter de me transformer en loup. J'avais honte de cela, honte de ma lâcheté à avoir toujours fui.

Au soir du quatrième jour, je pris une grande décision. Je décidai de muter, volontairement. La transformation s'effectua avec douceur et je retrouvai mon corps de loup avec plaisir. Il était temps d'accepter celle que j'étais, cette autre partie de moi. Je courus dans la forêt un long moment, profitant de cette espère de liberté qui me saisissait à chaque foulée. Enfin, mes pattes me portèrent vers un lieu qui m'attirait toujours avec beaucoup de force et je me retrouvai cachée dans les arbres, à espionner la maison de Seth.

C'était soir de fête chez lui. Une douzaine de loups étaient réunis sur la terrasse et parlaient avec animation tout en mangeant des pizzas – des tonnes de pizzas ! J'aperçus Seth qui ne semblait pas participer à l'allégresse de la soirée et Jacob finit par le remarquer puisqu'il lui tendit une canette de bière.

– Hé, ce soir, c'est réunion de la meute ! Et je décrète que les réunions de meute ne _peuvent_ pas être tristes. C'est clair ?

– C'est un ordre ? demanda Seth avec un léger sourire qui trahissait son amusement.

– Ça le sera si je te vois encore regarder dans le vide avec un air aussi déprimé !

Seth soupira mais sourit réellement cette fois-ci. Il attrapa la canette de bière et l'ouvrit tout en secouant la tête. Jacob lui accorda un hochement de tête satisfait avant de reprendre.

– De toute manière, ce n'est qu'une question de jour, tu sais. On ne peut pas réellement ignorer son imprégné trop longtemps. Pas vrai Quil ? Seb ?

– Tout à fait d'accord ! répondit mon cousin entre deux bouchées d'une énorme part de pizza.

Le dénommé Sébastien se contenta de lever le pouce dans la direction de son alpha, la bouche pleine. Alors, je compris qu'ils parlaient de mon imprégnation, et que c'était moi qui mettais Seth dans cet état. Cela me serra le cœur. Quand arrêterai-je de faire souffrir mon imprégné ? Je ne voulais plus voir la tristesse dans son regard. Je voulais voir le sourire de Seth qui était tellement lumineux que même ses yeux brillaient. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux.

x

– Et donc, tu as décidé de parler à Seth ? répéta Maze pour voir s'il avait bien compris. Tu as eu une illumination pendant la nuit ? Ou des extra-terrestres t'ont enlevée et t'ont remplacée par une version ratée de toi ? Mon Dieu, tu es un robot ?

Devant son air faussement horrifié, je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Non, mais sérieusement ! Il râla devant ma violence et je lui adressai un regard furibond. Présentement, nous nous promenions sur la plage avec Aki, profitant des minces rayons de soleil qui illuminaient La Push aujourd'hui. Je lui avais raconté la décision que j'avais prise cette nuit, et mon meilleur ami ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de se foutre de moi !

– Oh, allez ! Je plaisantais Hopy, me dit-il d'une voix douce accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux. Je suis content pour toi. Tu as décidé de faire les bons choix. Bon, maintenant, dis-moi, c'est quand la date du mariage ? Et si tu as des enfants, j'espère bien que je serai parrain, hein ?

– Maze ! grinçai-je, outrée par ses plaisanteries plus que douteuses.

Cependant, je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'énerver contre mon meilleur ami, car un hurlement sauvage retentit bientôt au loin, dans la forêt. Je tournai rapidement la tête dans cette direction et ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés. Ce n'était pas un simple hurlement, ça résonnait en moi comme un appel désespéré, un appel à l'aide. Et je ne pouvais pas ignorer ça, tout comme le loup au fond de moi ne le pouvait pas.

– Maze, je dois y aller, dis-je à mon ami avant de le planter là pour me précipiter vers la forêt.

Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, tandis qu'un autre hurlement résonnait, et me transformai à peine entrée sous la protection des arbres. Mes vêtements explosèrent avec moi, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Mes frères avaient besoin de moi, et je me devais de répondre à cet appel.

* * *

Chapitre 8 les enfants! Bon, je vous avoue que je n'en ai plus qu'un qui est fini et que je bug à mort sur le chapitre 10 par manque de temps :p Pour info, l'histoire ne comptera que 14 chapitres. Et je devrais avoir plus le temps vers octobre :)

Alors, sinon moi j'aime bien les réunions de meute de Jacob! Et je suis sûre que vous allez aimer le chapitre suivant, il sera du point de vue de Seth!


	10. Chapitre 9

Hello! Alors, non, je n'ai **pas abandonné** cette fanfiction, j'ai juste soutenue ma thèse ^^ Donc me voilà reparti pour publier **la suite** , sans interruption cette fois-ci. Il y aura **14 chapitres + épilogue**.

 **ATTENTION :** Après avoir lu un commentaire de _**Taraimperatrice** _ qui pensait que Victor n'avait pas fait assez de dégâts, j'ai **modifié le chapitre** 9 que je republie donc aujourd'hui. ^^ Ça change un peu le scénario du coup, mais ça me convient enfin! :)

Merci à **_Lotirelle_ ** pour la correction!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Il était déjà loup lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de ses frères. Le hurlement d'Éric fut le premier à percer le silence de la forêt, très vite suivi par celui de Collin. Les images se succédaient dans l'esprit des deux loups et leurs pensées s'entrechoquaient dans un brouhaha confus. Il y avait un vampire à la frontière nord et Collin l'identifia rapidement : il ne s'agissait de nul autre que du fameux Victor.

Alors qu'il courait de toute la force de ses pattes, Seth gronda. Ainsi, il se montrait enfin, cet enfoiré qu'il se ferait un plaisir de démembrer ! Il était revenu pour Hope, pour la faire souffrir à nouveau, mais Seth le tuerait avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher et lui faire du mal. Le jeune homme avançait et la colère prit lentement possession de lui, lui faisant forcer l'allure. Il allait l'avoir cette pourriture de vampire !

Au loin, il entendit les voix de Jacob et d'Embry qui pestaient de se trouver à l'opposé de la réserve, mais Seth n'y prit bientôt plus garde, car il arrivait enfin. Le jeune homme déboula dans la clairière et analysa rapidement la scène du regard. Collin et Éric tentaient tant bien que mal d'attaquer le vampire, mais celui-ci les envoyait sur les roses, ne laissant aucune brèche dans sa défense. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage, et le sourire narquois qui étirait ses traits enragea encore plus Seth.

Victor finit par se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant et son plaisir s'accrut encore. D'un geste, il envoya les deux plus jeunes s'écraser contre un arbre, les assommant par la même occasion, et Seth comprit qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec eux jusqu'à présent. Le visage d'albâtre se tourna vers lui, les reflets dorés de ses cheveux lui prêtant une aura de douceur qu'il ne possédait pourtant pas.

– Tiens, un nouvel invité, déclara sarcastiquement Victor. Je te reconnais, toi.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, Seth se rua sur lui, et le rictus du vampire s'agrandit en le voyant arriver. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais contra au dernier moment l'attaque pour envoyer le loup rouler plus loin au sol. Seth se redressa rapidement et bondit à nouveau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui arracher la tête. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on puisse faire du mal à Hope et ce vampire devait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Après quelques instants de combat, Seth réussit à mordre l'autre à l'épaule. Le vampire s'écarta d'un bond tout en jurant dans une langue que le plus jeune ne connaissait pas. Il accorda ensuite un regard furibond à Seth et toutes traces d'amusement disparurent de son visage. Alors, il adopta enfin une posture de défense et passa à l'attaque.

Victor était rapide, puissant et terriblement rusé. En somme, tout le contraire de la plupart des vampires qui avaient l'audace de traverser La Push. Chaque fois que Seth initiait une attaque, l'autre la contrait aisément et l'envoyait plus loin. Par trois fois, un arbre amortit son vol plané et certaines de ses côtes montrèrent des signes de faiblesse. Son crâne, également, avait résonné étrangement après sa dernière collision, mais Seth n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour constater les dégâts. Il arrivait à peine à empêcher le vampire de le réduire en pièces.

Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Seth réussit à lui arracher le bras gauche et le hurlement de rage du vampire déchira un instant l'air. Son visage d'albâtre se contracta horriblement et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Furieux, il attrapa la patte du loup et la tordit violemment. Le jeune homme sentit son épaule se disloquer tandis que la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Un coup de pied dans le flanc l'envoya violemment s'écraser dix mètres plus loin. L'atterrissage fut rude : la tête de Seth heurta un rocher et des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, à présent son crâne devait s'être fissuré.

Sa vue s'obscurcissait peu à peu, mais Seth tenta encore une fois de se relever, sachant très bien que le vampire ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre pour l'achever. Il l'apercevait un peu plus loin, arborant un sourire victorieux, mais le loup n'avait plus la force de l'affronter. Alors que Seth se retenait pour ne pas sombrer, il prit conscience de ne plus sentir la douleur dans son corps. Lentement, il perdait le fil de ses pensées, mais il sut qu'il vivait sûrement ses derniers instants si l'un de ses frères ne se montrait pas. Est-ce que ça serait douloureux de mourir ? De mourir seul, sans Hope à ses côtés ?

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer d'elles-mêmes lorsque, soudainement, une silhouette sombre surgit devant lui. C'était Sam, il venait l'aider. Après un instant, Seth réalisa bien vite qu'il ne s'agit pas du chef de l'autre meute, et que le loup noir qui combattait à présent le vampire était beaucoup plus petit. Hope… C'était Hope ! Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa à cette conclusion et Seth retrouva temporairement une certaine lucidité. Elle allait se faire tuer !

Alors que la panique l'envahissait à l'idée de la voir bientôt mourir sous ses yeux, Hope gronda sourdement sur Victor qui s'immobilisa juste devant elle. Le vampire ne sembla pas déstabilisé, et il partit même d'un grand éclat de rire qui résonna froidement sous le couvert des arbres.

– Tu protèges ton petit-ami ? demanda-t-il avec une espèce de douceur qui ne masquait pourtant pas les sarcasmes dans sa voix.

Il lui adressa un sourire cruel qui sembla énerver un peu plus Hope, car son grognement s'accentua.

– Nous nous reverrons.

Victor lâcha ces quelques mots d'un ton décidé puis, alors que Hope lui bondissait dessus, il disparut rapidement. La jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation et elle tourna sa large tête vers Seth qui sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience. En voyant le sang écarlate qui teintait le pelage couleur sable et l'herbe alentour, en voyant les paupières de son imprégné se fermer résolument, Hope oublia pour un temps son ex-fiancé.

Les yeux clos, Seth eut encore conscience de la présence à ses côtés, d'une langue râpeuse sur son museau puis sur ses oreilles. Ensuite, il sombra dans les ténèbres. Hope était en sécurité pour le moment, rien d'autre n'importait…

x

La première chose que Seth sentit en se réveillant fut une odeur peu commune de violettes et d'amande parmi des effluves plus anciens de roses et de patchouli. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, et n'était sûrement pas en état d'y penser consciemment. Les sensations de son corps lui revinrent plus tardivement et il eut conscience d'un poids tiède qui immobilisait sa main gauche. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, Seth réussit à ouvrir les paupières, papillonnant des yeux le temps qu'il puisse s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante.

C'était la fin de journée, le soleil rentrait en minces raies orangés et dorées dans la chambre où il se trouvait. Seth reconnut la pièce et sut qu'il était chez les Cullen, dans l'une de leurs chambres d'amis. Un peu plus loin, sur un fauteuil en cuir, Leah haussa un sourcil moqueur à son attention avant de se lever d'un bond pour le rejoindre. Il tenta de se redresser un peu, réveillant des courbatures et des douleurs dans tout son corps, mais le poids sur sa main le dissuada de bouger encore plus. Alors, il descendit son regard d'un cran et resta surpris un moment.

– Elle ne t'a pas quitté, lui apprit sa sœur d'une voix amusée. Tu as été inconscient trois jours et elle est restée à tes côtés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Leah avant de reporter son attention sur Hope. Elle était si belle, si sereine lorsqu'elle dormait ainsi. Sa tête était posée contre la jambe de Seth, sur son bras replié, et sa main fermement accrochée à celle du jeune homme. Lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, et il pouvait dire avec précision que Leah était en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je vais voir où est le docteur, lâcha finalement celle-ci avec un soupir avant de partir rapidement.

Ou, dans le langage de sa sœur : « Je te laisse cinq minutes avec elle, ne fais pas de bêtise ! » Profitant d'être seul avec Hope, il dégagea délicatement sa main de la sienne et laissa courir ses doigts sur sa joue à la douceur incomparable. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de la toucher, d'être près d'elle. Ces dernières semaines avaient été un enfer ! Se faire rejeter aussi violemment… Il comprenait ses doutes et ses hésitations, mais il avait été dévasté par son ton froid et son regard dur. Enfin, un poids s'était ôté de sa poitrine depuis que Seth savait qu'elle s'était imprégnée de lui. Car, comme le disait Jacob, on ne pouvait pas résister indéfiniment à l'imprégnation.

Alors qu'il effleurait du pouce ses lèvres rosées, Hope commença à se réveiller. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au drap, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle battit des paupières un instant, puis son regard se fixa sur Seth. Là, elle se redressa vivement, le dévisageant avec stupéfaction et un certain soulagement.

– Seth ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile, trop stupéfait pour réagir. Il nota tout de même que c'était elle qui sentait la violette et l'amande, mais… avait-il loupé un épisode ? Pas que sentir Hope contre lui était désagréable, loin de là, mais sa réaction le sidérait. Enfin, elle ne tarda pas à se reculer et à reprendre place sur sa chaise, arborant un air embarrassé que Seth jugea parfaitement adorable.

– Désolé, commença-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et en posant ses yeux partout sauf sur lui – Seth ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager, l'occasion était trop belle. Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé, mon loup aussi est ravi et… on a eu peur pour toi. Et… je ne maîtrise pas encore toutes mes pulsions animales, alors désolé pour t'avoir sauté dessus… C'était instinctif… et très perturbant…

Hope débita sa tirade d'une traite, d'une voix légèrement hésitante. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. La manière dont elle parlait d'elle et de son loup était attendrissante. Pour lui et pour les autres, il n'y avait pas deux entités distinctes, comme ça avait l'air d'être le cas chez elle. Enfin, elle finirait par s'y faire et par accepter entièrement sa nature de loup. Les débuts pour eux n'étaient jamais faciles, même lorsqu'ils étaient entourés par une meute.

– Aucun problème, lui répondit simplement Seth d'une voix douce.

Hope tourna finalement la tête vers son camarade et lui accorda un sourire hésitant. Elle s'adossa ensuite contre sa chaise et pianota un instant sur sa jambe de ses doigts fins.

– Je crois que je suis devenue complètement dingue quand j'ai vu Victor s'en prendre à toi, avoua lentement Hope à mi-voix. C'était vraiment perturbant, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, le regard dans le vague.

Seth l'observa longuement. Il aimait comme le soleil couchant faisait ressortir sa peau caramel, comme ses courts cheveux sombres s'ébouriffaient pour lui donner un côté sauvage. Il aimait les lignes délicates qui dessinaient son visage et ses beaux yeux légèrement bridés. Mais par-dessus tout, à cet instant, il aimait pouvoir la dévisager et percevoir, dans sa voix, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eue pour lui.

Rapidement, Hope se reprit et se redressa sur sa chaise avant de jeter un regard alentour.

– Leah est partie ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait être là lorsque tu te réveillerais.

– Elle est allée chercher Carlisle.

– Oh, d'accord, acquiesça la jeune femme avec douceur. Tu sais qu'elle a sauté dans sa voiture pour venir ici quand elle a su pour toi ? Tout le monde était vraiment inquiet.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hope grimaça à sa question et, à nouveau, la gêne fut lisible sur son visage.

– Victor s'est enfui, puis les autres sont arrivés et ils ont voulu t'emmener chez le docteur Cullen, mais… Quil a dû intervenir…

Seth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Quel rapport avec Quil et Carlisle ? Elle se frotta le bras, hésitante, mais continua néanmoins son explication en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

– Je n'étais plus capable de penser correctement et j'ai pris les garçons pour des menaces, alors… Quil a réussi à me calmer, et je crois que mon loup l'a écouté parce que c'est mon cousin et que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Puis ils t'ont emmené ici et le docteur Cullen a pris soin de toi. Tu avais le crâne fissuré, une énorme commotion cérébrale, des côtes cassées et l'épaule déboîtée.

– Charmant.

Il ne put empêcher ni ces mots de franchir ses lèvres ni le rictus dégoûté qui déforma un instant son visage. Aussitôt, Hope leva son regard sombre vers lui avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Leah débarquait dans la chambre suivie de Carlisle.

– Et elle t'a dit qu'elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle a réussi à se transformer en humaine seulement hier soir, quand le docteur a dit que tu te réveillerais bientôt ? lança la sœur de Seth avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Les traits de Hope se plissèrent en une grimace et elle sembla à nouveau embarrassée. Puis, elle se leva brusquement et quitta la chambre, accordant un bref coup d'œil à Seth avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Leah et la fusilla du regard.

– Quoi ? répliqua son aînée en haussant les épaules. Elle reviendra.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et secoua la tête, dépité du départ précipité de Hope.

– Alors, Seth, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Carlisle en s'avançant finalement vers lui, s'étant contenté d'observer la scène jusqu'à présent.

Le médecin examina son patient un moment et en vint à la conclusion que tout semblait s'être remis en place. Seth pouvait rentrer chez lui s'il ne restait pas seul. Heureusement que Leah était revenue d'Astoria ! Il avait hâte de revoir Hope, de lui parler, d'être à ses côtés. Son rejet lui fait beaucoup de mal, mais il savait que ça appartenait au passé. Car Hope avait enfin accepté sa présence dans sa vie, et cela le comblait de joie.

Malgré tout, l'ombre de Victor planait encore sur eux et Seth savait bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à refaire une apparition. Il espérait simplement que Hope ne souffre plus à cause de lui…

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous **pensé**? Pour ceux qui avaient lu la **version précédente** , que dites-vous de **celle-là**? Du coup, Victor n'est **pas encore mort** , ce qui promet encore quelques mésaventures! ^^ **  
**

A la semaine prochaine!


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Pendant tout le trajet qui me ramena jusqu'à chez moi, une seule pensée me venait en tête : moi, sautant sur Seth pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'en étais encore totalement mortifiée ! Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû perdre le contrôle. Cependant, depuis que je l'avais vu là-bas, le crâne en sang, inconscient, je peinais à contrôler mes instincts. Le loup en moi me dominait largement et son inquiétude se mêlait à la mienne. J'avais eu tellement peur pour Seth, je n'étais pas prête à le perdre.

Les Cullen avaient été plus que charmants, me nourrissant, me fournissant des vêtements. J'avais été surprise de rencontrer cette famille de vampires végétariens, mais ils avaient dû être plus surpris encore de voir débarquer un énorme loup à la suite de mes camarades qui portaient Seth sous sa forme humaine. J'avais longuement monté la garde devant mon imprégné blessé, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à le protéger, puis un Quil en short s'était planté devant moi et avait réussi à me convaincre de les laisser aider Seth.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais eu peur. L'angoisse de le perdre m'avait submergée à un tel point…, je n'aurais pas cru possible de ressentir autant de choses pour une personne. Pourtant, je savais au fond de moi que sans lui, sans Seth, mon univers s'arrêterait irrémédiablement de tourner. Leah m'avait un peu parlé de l'imprégnation, car, même si elle ne connaissait pas la situation personnellement, être dans la tête des autres loups aidait à comprendre la violence de l'attraction qu'on éprouvait.

J'arrivai en vue de ma maison et passai un instant mes mains dans mes cheveux courts, les ébouriffants encore plus. Jacob m'avait dit que son père s'était chargé de prévenir Jewell et Maze. Pourtant, je ne savais pas ce que Billy avait dit à ma sœur pour la rassurer sur ma disparition, mais elle me sauta dessus lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Aki arriva ensuite en courant, puis les enfants et, plus nonchalamment, Maze fit son apparition.

Plus tard, j'appris que ma sœur était au courant. De tout. Les loups, les vampires, moi. Bon, j'avouais que Jewell pouvait se montrer très insistante quand elle le voulait et Billy avait dû finir par tout lui révéler. Surtout que ses enfants risquaient aussi de se transformer un jour ou l'autre… Lorsque nous arrivâmes au dîner, je retrouvais avec plaisir ces petites habitudes qui me rattachaient à la vie réelle, à cet univers familier sans vampires et sans loups, sans choses impossibles ou fantastiques. Pourtant, je savais que ces derniers jours aux côtés de Seth avaient chamboulé ma vie, sans retour en arrière possible.

Oui, j'étais un loup. Je me transformai en un immense monstre noir issu des contes les plus effrayants. Mais c'était moi, j'étais née ainsi, destinée à protéger ma tribu des sang-froid. Et comme me le disait Maze : si tu as la capacité de faire des choses extraordinaires, fais-les !

x

Pour commencer ma journée, j'avais jeté cet horrible parfum qui m'avait servi longuement à masquer mon odeur de loup. À présent, je n'en avais plus besoin. Ensuite, j'eus le plaisir d'avoir des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner vu que Jewell ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une remplaçante et pouvaient ainsi prendre un repos bien mérité après toutes ces semaines à cavaler dans les alentours de Forks.

L'après-midi, l'envie de voir Seth me saisit violemment. Je l'avais veillé pendant ces derniers jours et ne pas savoir comment il allait m'inquiétait quelque peu. Certes, Jacob avait téléphoné dans la soirée, la veille, pour nous annoncer qu'il était rentré à la maison, sous la surveillance de Leah, mais j'aurais voulu le voir de mes propres yeux. Pourtant, je ne me voyais pas débarquer chez lui comme une fleur… Enfin, ma sœur ne tarda pas à me trouver une très bonne excuse pour y mettre les pieds.

Ainsi, alors que Maze et moi nous nous apprêtions à sortir pour faire un tour sur la plage en quête d'inspiration pour ma couverture de livre, Jewell avait surgi de la cuisine pour nous fourrer dans les mains un immense plat de muffins au chocolat à apporter à Seth pour sa convalescence. Parfois, je me serais inclinée devant la clairvoyance de ma sœur !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais donc plantée devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Seth, hésitante. Maze n'avait pas dépassé les jardinières qui bordaient la route et, ayant précédemment balancé ses affaires en plein milieu de la petite pelouse, il observait présentement d'un œil attentif les fleurs multicolores. Au moins, il était trop occupé pour songer à se moquer de moi. J'étais dans un état oscillant entre l'excitation et la panique totale. J'avais pu sentir son odeur imprégner l'atmosphère à des mètres à la ronde et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine avec violence.

Me calmer. Il fallait que je me calme. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans des états pareils alors que j'avais passé tant de temps à rejeter cette imprégnation ! Enfin, le fait est que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille : moi, lui bondissant dessus pour l'étreindre. Ça me hantait ! Je crois que j'en avais même rêvé cette nuit. Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps…

Lorsque je sonnais finalement, j'attendis avec appréhension la venue de Seth. Pourtant, ce fut Leah qui ouvrit la porte. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil surpris avec d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

– Leah, marmonnai-je en tentant de cacher ma déception.

– Tu es déçue que ce soit moi qui t'ouvre ? se moqua l'autre. Seth n'est pas là.

– Oh, OK. Jewell a fait ça pour lui.

Pour faire bonne figure, je lui fourrai le plat entre les mains et m'apprêtai déjà à repartir.

– Tu veux entrer un moment ? me demanda finalement Leah avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je fus étonnée par son invitation, mais hésitai tout de même. Au fond, j'étais vraiment curieuse de voir comment était la maison Seth.

– Allez, je suis sûre que tu veux voir comment c'est chez lui, me dit la jeune indienne avec un sourire, comme si elle lisait mes pensées.

– Comment tu sais ça ? m'exclamai-je avec stupéfaction.

Leah se contenta de rire et de secouer la tête avant de consentir à m'expliquer :

– Je partage mes pensées avec plusieurs loups imprégnés. Je sais ce que c'est, ils deviennent tous gagas quand ils voient leurs imprégnés.

– Je ne suis pas gaga ! rétorquai-je. Je me contrôle.

– C'est vrai, admit Leah. Alors ? Tu veux entrer boire un verre ? Jacob a emmené Seth à l'école parce qu'il avait des papiers à chercher, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.

– Bon, je veux bien entrer, mais on ne reste pas, on doit dénicher un endroit pour que Maze trouve l'inspiration.

Elle hocha la tête et je me tournai vers Maze qui était plus loin, près des bordures.

– Hé, au lieu de compter les fleurs, viens donc par là.

Mon ami releva rapidement les yeux vers moi pour me fusiller du regard.

– Je ne compte pas les fleurs ! répliqua Maze avec exaspération tout en s'avançant vers nous. J'ai vu un papillon, un Monarque. Tu ne veux pas ça en couverture ? ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant et en levant la main. Je vois ça d'ici, un…

– Maze ! Il n'y a pas de papillons dans mon bouquin !

– OK, OK, je n'ai rien dit, bougonna mon meilleur ami avant de se tourner vers Leah et d'arborer son plus beau sourire. Salut ! Moi, c'est Maze.

Il lui serra la main et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'indienne. La surprise passa sur le visage de Leah et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Ensuite, je pus observer ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise et… j'eus un sérieux doute.

– Maze, prends tes affaires, on va boire un verre avant d'y aller, OK ?

Mon meilleur ami se contenta d'acquiescer et il rebroussa chemin pour récupérer son sac abandonné sur la pelouse. J'en profitai pour me tourner vers Leah qui posait un regard insistant sur Maze et là, je n'eus plus aucun doute.

– Tu t'es imprégnée ? m'exclamai-je avec stupéfaction, dans ce qui tendait plus de l'affirmation que de la question.

La sœur de Seth tourna son visage défait vers moi avant de hocher lentement la tête. Je pouvais nettement voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

– Va sur la terrasse, on te rejoint dans deux minutes ! lançai-je à Maze avant d'entraîner Leah à l'intérieur.

L'entrée débouchait sur le séjour et j'allai plutôt vers le couloir sur ma droite où j'ouvris la première porte que je vis. Je restai un instant figé sur le seuil : il s'agissait de la chambre de Seth. Son odeur était partout et j'inspirai lentement, profitant de cette fragrance si douce à mes narines. Puis je me repris, comme Leah s'asseyait sur le lit, et je m'accroupis près d'elle. Les larmes dévalaient son visage.

– Pourquoi tu pleures ? demandai-je doucement en posant ma main sur son genou.

– Je… Pendant des années… des années… j'ai tenté de me convaincre que je n'aimais plus Sam… que j'étais heureuse… heureuse pour lui et Emily. (Elle renifla et passa une main sur son visage pour enlever quelques larmes.) Depuis que je suis devenue un loup, je me suis toujours sentie seule. Je pensais que, parce que j'étais une fille, je ne m'imprégnerais jamais. Puis j'ai su que toi, tu t'étais imprégnée de mon frère, et je pensais alors que c'était possible pour moi aussi, mais que j'étais juste malchanceuse de ne pas encore être tombée sur la bonne personne. Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pensais que je ne m'imprégnerais jamais. Que j'allais être seule toute ma vie.

J'attendis en silence que Leah se calme. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment, il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler cette nouvelle qui lui avait fait un choc. Pour moi aussi, cela n'avait pas été évident. Je levai un instant mes yeux pour observer la chambre et tombai sur la table de chevet où le dernier livre de Samantha Cooper reposait. Tiens, tiens. Ainsi, Seth avait les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de livres ? Intéressant.

Lorsque Leah eut effacé les traces de ses pleurs, nous rejoignîmes Maze sur la terrasse. Il était en train de dessiner avec une concentration extrême la forêt derrière la maison. Je dis à Leah qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger lorsqu'il était ainsi et nous nous installâmes finalement avec les muffins et un café. Nous finîmes par discuter de tout et de rien et j'appris que Leah tenait une boutique de surf avec une amie qu'elle s'était faite pendant ses cours du soir à Seattle. Cela tombait bien, Maze adorait le surf !

Leah finit par me raconter des anecdotes amusantes sur Seth, surtout lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce fut dans l'un de ces moments que mon imprégné débarqua en râlant contre sa sœur. Il me salua avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et s'assit en face de moi pour me dévorer des yeux. Dire que j'étais gênée aurait été un euphémisme ! Je détournai donc le regard et tombai sur Maze, toujours installé sur les marches, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

– Maze, t'as bientôt fini ? lui criai-je en ayant pourtant que peu d'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

Évidemment, il ne me répondit pas, trop occupé à dessiner. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux minutes qu'il finit par lever brusquement la tête vers moi.

– Tu m'as parlé ? demanda mon meilleur ami, sourcils froncés. Oh, salut, Seth, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon imprégné qui le salua d'un signe de la main. Tu devrais emmener Hope à la plage, elle voulait absolument y aller tout à l'heure.

Je clignai des yeux, sidérée : c'était lui qui voulait y aller, pas moi ! Parce qu'il cherchait l'inspiration pour ma couverture et que ça l'aidait de dessiner des paysages ! Alors lui ! Il m'accorda un sourire victorieux quand Seth accepta de m'accompagner avec une joie manifeste. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai debout, prête à partir, lorsque j'eus une idée lumineuse. Quitte à ce que Maze joue les entremetteurs, je pouvais lui rendre la pareille !

– Dis, Maze, tu te plains toujours que tu n'as personne qui veut poser pour tes portraits. Je suis sûre que Leah sera _ravie_ que tu la dessines, lui dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

La concernée m'accorda un regard surpris et je lui fis un clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Déjà, Maze bondissait sur ses pieds.

– Vraiment ? Super ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à s'agiter.

À présent, il fouillait dans son sac pour en ressortir les affaires qu'il lui fallait. Je m'empêchai de rire tandis que nous faisions le tour de la maison avec Seth pour rejoindre le chemin menant à la plage. Lorsque nous nous fûmes assez éloignés, Seth se tourna vers moi, intrigué.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, là, finit-il par dire, sourcils froncés.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

– Leah s'est imprégnée !

Seth écarquilla les yeux, étonné par la nouvelle, puis un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

– C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Je suis si heureux qu'elle se soit enfin imprégnée !

Il s'attarda un instant sur le sujet, puis nous marchâmes un temps en silence, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Moi aussi, j'étais contente pour Leah. Pourtant, au fond de moi, une peur commença doucement à naître. Je m'étais peut-être imprégnée de Seth, mais lui ? Et si un jour, il s'imprégnait d'une autre femme ? Mon cœur battit plus vite sous le coup de la panique qui me gagnait lentement.

J'avais mis du temps à accepter cette imprégnation, mais… À présent, maintenant que tout semblait pour le mieux, une ombre apparaissait soudainement. Assez grande pour faire éclater en morceaux cette joie nouvelle et pourtant éphémère. Et je savais, je le savais si bien… C'était aussi limpide que de l'eau. Aussi clair que du cristal.

Jamais je n'accepterais qu'il en aime une autre.

* * *

Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Leah s'est imprégnée ^^

Merci pour vos review et vos mise en alerts! Ça me motive à écrire la suite!

Chapitre corrigé par **_Lotirelle_** , merci à elle.

A bientôt!


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonjour! Comment allez-vous ce soir? Voici donc la suite de cette semaine. Je n'ai toujours pas avancé sur le chapitre 13 par contre... Un petit manque de motivation ^^ Mais je vous réserve une **surprise** pour le chapitre 12 :)

Bonne lecture avec ce petit point de vue de **Seth** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

La promenade avec Hope était passée beaucoup trop vite au goût de Seth et, lorsqu'ils avaient dû rentrer car il commençait à pleuvoir, il l'avait vue repartir avec son ami avec un pincement au cœur. Ensuite, il avait eu une discussion avec sa sœur sur son imprégnation et il était plus qu'heureux de cet événement. Seth avait toujours souhaité qu'elle puisse oublier Sam, mais… malgré les kilomètres que Leah avait mis entre eux, jamais elle n'avait réussi à tourner la page. Enfin, cela appartenait au passé, maintenant qu'elle venait de s'imprégner de ce Maze.

Deux jours plus tard, Seth pensait encore à ce bref instant sur la plage passé en compagnie de Hope. Il en avait apprécié chaque seconde et il chérissait ce moment, surtout qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Mais il s'était décidé à passer la voir en fin d'après-midi, après qu'il eut fait quelques courses. Leah agissait en vraie mère poule et il n'arrivait même pas à faire un pas en dehors de la maison, seul, sans qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour qu'il se repose… Enfin, il avait dû la menacer d'aller révéler à Maze qu'elle s'était imprégnée de lui pour qu'elle consente à le laisser se rendre à la petite supérette de la réserve.

Arrivé là-bas, il eut pourtant la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Tracy. Seth passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de surprise, puis elle reprit contenance lorsqu'Alex les rejoignit. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sombre avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Tracy pour l'emmener plus loin. Seth soupira. Il se détestait de l'avoir blessé, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Dès le premier regard, il avait su que ça serait Hope à présent, envers et contre tout. Il n'avait jamais voulu être dans la même position que Sam, mais en sortant avec Tracy, il savait que ça risquait d'arriver. Le pire, c'était qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais par rapport à Hope … son imprégnée éclipsait tout le reste.

En rentrant chez lui, Jacob l'attendait de pied ferme, occupé à vider les bières qu'il avait dans son frigo et les cookies que Leah avait préparés. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de lire un livre, sans s'occuper une seule seconde de son alpha qui prenait ses aises dans le canapé du salon. Seth s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette scène.

– Bon, Carlisle dit que tu es en état pour te transformer, alors on va patrouiller un peu, lança Jacob avant de finir sa bouteille, cul sec.

Seth fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller rendre visite à Hope tout de suite, mais il était plus que ravi d'aller se dégourdir les pattes après tous ces jours sans avoir muté. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux dans les bois, à courir comme des fous à travers les arbres. Que cela faisait du bien de prendre l'air !

– _Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec ma cousine préférée ?_ demanda joyeusement Quil, qui se trouvait avec Jared de l'autre côté de la réserve.

Aussitôt, Seth repensa à la promenade sur la plage, même s'il tentait tant bien que mal de brider ses pensées. Ses souvenirs étaient trop intenses. Les autres se moquèrent de lui et Seth soupira lourdement.

– _Ce n'était qu'une promenade, hein !_ reprit Quil avec amusement. _Pas de quoi te mettre dans tous tes états._

– _Dixit celui qui a sauté de joie pendant trois jours la première fois où son imprégnée lui a fait un dessin…,_ répondit simplement Jacob, laconique.

– _Hé, c'était un dessin de nous deux en train de se marier ! C'était un signe !_

– _Un signe ? On aurait dit deux arbres, ce truc._

– _On ne critique pas le dessin de Claire, Jake !_ râla Quill avec exaspération.

– _Bon les mecs, vous avez fini de caqueter comme des poules ? Vous n'êtes pas censés patrouiller ?_ intervint soudainement Leah.

– _Leah ! Tu es là ?_ s'exclama Jacob en jappant d'amusement. _Tu veux nous raconter ton imprégnation, peut-être ?_

– _Allez-vous faire voir_ , lui répondit-elle simplement. _Je vais au sud. Et vous, bougez-vous les fesses au lieu de prendre le thé !_

– _Eh ben, on dit que l'imprégnation change les gens. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde…_

– _Je t'entends, Jake !_ lui lança Leah.

Seth pouvait la voir courir vers le sud de la réserve tandis qu'ils prenaient le nord avec Jacob. Ils se concentrèrent finalement sur la patrouille. Pourtant Seth avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Hope, mais ses camarades savaient ce qu'il traversait et décidèrent donc de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Cela ne les empêcha pas de commencer une conversation sur la toute nouvelle imprégnation de Leah à laquelle la principale concernée refusa de participer.

Alors qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner, Seth finit sa patrouille et décida de passer tout de même chez Hope. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux d'au moins apercevoir son visage quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où il allait sonner, sur Maze qui semblait sortir. Le jeune homme fut clairement surpris de le voir ici.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Je venais voir Hope.

Maze fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Elle n'est pas là, elle est chez toi.

Comme Seth ne semblait pas comprendre, l'autre consentit à lui expliquer.

– Leah a téléphoné pour nous inviter à manger chez toi. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, mais visiblement non.

– Oh, d'accord, fit Seth avec surprise. C'est une bonne idée que ma sœur a eue, mais… elle aurait pu me prévenir.

Maze rit tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, puis il le détailla un instant.

– Tu me donnes froid comme ça. Et tu as oublié tes chaussures.

Seth baissa son regard sur ses pieds nus et haussa les épaules. Il portait le short et le t-shirt qu'il avait accroché à sa patte pendant sa patrouille et rien de plus.

– J'étais dans la forêt.

– Ah oui, tes trucs de loups, acquiesça Maze alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Tu montes ?

Le trajet se fit rapidement, Maze pestant contre le mauvais temps qu'il y avait ici, à la réserve de La Push. Seth nota qu'il était semblable à Hope sous certains aspects, aussi exalté et enjoué qu'elle pouvait l'être parfois. En sortant de la voiture, il entendit Leah et Hope parler sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, il arrivait à percevoir ce qu'elles se disaient.

– Depuis la première fois où je me suis changée en loup, fit Hope avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Ça n'a jamais changé, je sais que je le suis. Si toi aussi… J'imagine que c'est seulement les femmes.

– Sam a eu un enfant, acquiesça Leah avant de soupirer lourdement.

Puis le silence se fit et Seth entraîna Maze dans la maison à sa suite. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, l'ambiance était morne. Il savait de ce dont elles parlaient, de leur stérilité. Il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un fardeau pour sa sœur et pour Hope, elles qui étaient les deux seules louves de la réserve. Mais Seth ne voulait pas que son imprégnée soit triste et, quand elle leva son regard vers lui et qu'elle l'aperçut, voir ce sourire emporter sa tristesse le combla de joie. Elle était magnifique et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, heureux de réussir à chasser les sombres pensées de Hope.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, dans une ambiance détendue où les rires résonnaient souvent. Seth aurait tant voulu être seul avec Hope, mais dîner avec elle en compagnie de sa sœur et de Maze faisait déjà son bonheur. Lorsque ses invités partirent, Seth attrapa délicatement le bras de Hope pour la retenir, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le seuil de la maison. Elle tourna son si beau visage vers lui, intriguée.

– Si tu veux, demain, je peux te montrer les frontières de notre territoire.

– Oui, j'adorerais ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

Puis elle disparut et Seth resta un certain temps dehors, tout simplement heureux. Et le lendemain, ils couraient tous les deux dans les bois, enfin seuls. Seth décida qu'il devait profiter de cette occasion, qu'il devait…

– _Alors, on fait une promenade en amoureux ?_ s'amusa Jacob tout en faisant rire Sébastien à ses côtés.

Seth s'empêcha de grogner : parfois, son alpha était tout simplement pénible et il valait mieux l'ignorer dans ces cas-là.

– _Oh, alors tu boudes ? Très bien. Tout ça, c'est trop tranquille, alors je t'ordonne de sauter sur Hope, tout de suite !_

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Seth sentit très bien l'injonction faire son chemin dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir lorsque Jacob prenait sa voix d'alpha. Pourtant, il lutta, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'effrayer son imprégnée qui gambadait tranquillement à ses côtés. Enfin, il pouvait quand même l'avertir avant. Sous leurs formes de loups, ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils pouvaient tout de même communiquer.

– _Hope, je suis désolé_ , lui dit-il avant de bondir dessus.

Seth entendit très clairement son alpha hurler un « tricheur », juste avant qu'il ne renverse son imprégnée. Même s'il avait pris soin de ne pas y aller trop violemment, ils roulèrent ensemble dans les fourrées sur quelques mètres. Puis Seth se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il le put et considéra Hope qui se relevait.

– _Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est Jacob qui s'amuse bêtement,_ soupira-t-il, excédé. _Il m'a ordonné de te sauter dessus et, quand ton alpha t'ordonne quelque chose, tu es obligé d'obéir._

– _Ah ouais ?_ finit-elle par s'exclamer avec impatience. _Rappelle-moi de lui sauter dessus quand il ne s'y attend pas, à celui-là ! En attendant… Vengeance !_

Et elle lui bondit tout bonnement dessus, surprenant Seth qui la pensait fâchée. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre très clairement Jacob et Sébastien rire aux éclats…

x

Les vacances se terminèrent rapidement et Seth retourna à l'école. Dans le même temps, Leah était reparti à Astoria et Maze à Berkeley. Quant à Seth, il profitait de ces brefs instants où Hope venait amener ou chercher Ethan à l'école. Ses yeux captivants. Ses sourires magnifiques. Son parfum enivrant. Il aimait tout en elle.

Un après-midi où la classe s'était terminée depuis peu, Seth se trouvait dans sa salle, occupé à soigner le neveu de son imprégnée qui venait de se blesser dans la cour. En face de lui, assis sur sa chaise, Ethan pleurait à chaudes larmes, et au même moment, des pas venaient dans leur direction.

– Allez, bonhomme, ce n'est pas grave de pleurer, lui dit Seth avec douceur. Tout le monde pleure quand il a mal.

– Vraiment ? bredouilla Ethan, le visage humide.

– Bien sûr. Même James pleure.

– Mais il s'est moqué de moi ! s'exclama l'enfant, indigné.

– Et je suis sûr qu'il pleure encore plus que toi quand il se fait mal.

– D'accord, murmura finalement Ethan, convaincu.

– Regarde, ajouta Seth à son attention, tout en attrapant la boîte de pansements. On va mettre un sparadrap avec des voitures dessus et tu n'auras plus mal.

– Cool.

Seth entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et l'odeur de Hope envahit bientôt tous ses sens. Imperturbable en apparence, il appliqua tranquillement les pansements sur les mains d'Ethan, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

– Voilà, tu es comme neuf ! dit-il en se mettant debout, puis il se tourna vers son imprégnée. Bonjour, Hope.

Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, superbe dans cette jolie robe bleu foncé qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine. Hope lui offrit un sourire désarmant et s'approcha d'eux.

– Tata, je suis tombé ! s'exclama Ethan avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Hope le réceptionna lestement et le souleva dans les airs pour le porter tout contre elle.

– J'ai entendu dire ça. Mais Seth t'a soigné, donc tu n'as plus mal, maintenant.

– Oui ! s'écria Ethan avec excitation. Et j'ai un sparadrap avec des voitures de course !

– C'est génial, convint Hope avec un sourire. Mais dis donc, tu es drôlement lourd aujourd'hui. Tu as mangé un hippopotame, ce midi ?

– Non, un hamburger !

– Alors, ça devait être un gros hamburger ! s'amusa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou tandis qu'il riait gaiement.

Seth l'observa un instant, attendri.

– Tata, arrête ! finit par râler Ethan.

Hope lui accorda un sourire qui emballa le cœur de Seth. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était insouciante. Quand elle croisa son regard, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

– Merci, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

– À ton service !

Quand elle s'en alla, Seth admira la courbe de sa nuque dévoilée par ses cheveux courts. Il aurait tant voulu y laisser courir ses doigts et effleurer sa peau si douce.

x

Quelques jours plus tard, Hope fut convoquée par le conseil Quileute, présidé par Billy Black. Elle y alla seule, car Seth n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Seuls le conseil, Jacob et Sam étaient présents. Tous savaient pourtant quelle question allait être posée à la jeune femme. Le temps était venu pour elle de choisir une meute et Seth angoissait légèrement face à la décision qu'elle prendrait. Jacob lui assurait qu'il ne pouvait que les choisir, eux, et pas la meute de Sam, parce qu'elle s'était quand même imprégnée de Seth à la base. Mais la tentative de réconfort de son alpha ne l'avait pas vraiment apaisé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment où se tenait la réunion, Seth l'attendait de pied ferme, adossé à la voiture de Jacob. Il la vit ainsi sortir, le visage détendu, riant avec Sam. Lorsqu'ils furent devant lui, Seth fronça les sourcils et ses yeux passèrent rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

– Alors…, commença-t-il avec hésitation.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a choisi Jacob, lui apprit Sam tout en claquant sa large main sur l'épaule de Seth.

– Pourquoi, tu en doutais vraiment ? s'amusa Hope, en secouant la tête.

– Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quelle meute choisir…

– Comme si j'avais eu le moindre doute ! dit-elle avec un sourire tout en haussant les épaules. Mais je me venge parce que tu ne m'as pas encore proposé de rencart.

Seth resta un instant éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Jacob en profita pour les rejoindre et se moquer de lui.

– Bon, on va la faire cette patrouille ? lança-t-elle à l'intention de son tout nouvel alpha.

Amusé, Jacob acquiesça et ils partirent tous les deux.

– Et à mon retour, je veux une invitation en bonne et due forme ! ajouta Hope, au loin, en se tournant une dernière fois vers Seth.

Puis ils disparurent dans la forêt et le jeune homme se reprit. À ses côtés, Sam secouait la tête, clairement amusé.

– Pour quelqu'un qui rejetait son imprégnation…, commenta-t-il simplement avant de le laisser seul.

Réalisant pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Seth mit un moment à comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Ainsi, elle voulait sortir avec lui. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il dut pourtant se reprendre rapidement, car il avait des choses à régler à l'école avant de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa maison, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait inviter Hope, et également à ce qu'il allait prévoir. Tout à ses pensées, en pénétrant sans son entrée, il mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ça empestait le vampire !

Rapidement, Seth arriva dans son salon et balaya les lieux du regard. Il avait reconnu l'odeur, c'était celle de ce vampire, Victor, et cela provenait de la terrasse. Il s'y rendit et considéra un instant l'enveloppe de vélin qui reposait sur sa table, comme une anomalie couleur crème. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et attrapa la carte à l'intérieur. Alors, tout son corps se figea brusquement tandis que ses yeux lisaient le message.

 _Si tu veux revoir ta chère Hope, amène tes petits camarades et rejoignez-moi._

Suivaient les coordonnées d'un endroit en dehors de leur territoire. L'angoisse le submergea immédiatement. Seth s'y refusait à y croire. Ce n'était pas réel. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Pas elle.

* * *

Alors, alors, verdict? Pauvre Hope, moi je dis ^^ Enfin, c'est plutôt Seth qui est en panique, là! :p

Merci beaucoup à celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou en favoris!

La suite, la semaine prochaine! Avec une petite surprise ^^ Joyeuse Pâques!


	13. Chapitre 12

Hello! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Voici donc la suite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Ce fut avec un mal de tête atroce que je me réveillai. La sensation d'inconfort arriva très rapidement et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Les murs de pierre accrochèrent mon regard et je réalisai que je devais sûrement me trouver dans une grotte, les poignets et les chevilles saucissonnées dans une corde qui empêchait le moindre de mes mouvements. Je me souvenais très bien être rentrée de la patrouille avec Jacob. J'étais presque arrivée à la maison lorsque j'avais senti l'odeur de Victor et qu'une masse s'était abattue sur ma tête.

– Tiens, tiens, tu te réveilles, princesse ?

– Victor, grommelai-je entre mes dents, posant mon regard sur mon ex-fiancé.

Il m'observait depuis un coin sombre de la grotte, adossé à un mur. Puis, subitement, il se détourna et quitta les lieux en m'ignorant royalement. Je restai longtemps dans la caverne humide, les muscles endoloris, à me demander ce qu'il attendait exactement de moi. Enfin, lorsqu'il revint, il m'attrapa par le bras pour me mettre debout, l'air nerveux, et je sus que quelque chose se passait. Des pas se firent bientôt entendre et, très vite, plusieurs de mes camarades surgirent sous la voûte de pierre, Seth et Jacob en tête.

Alors que mon cœur bondissait de soulagement en voyant les six Quileutes qui venaient à mon secours, la froideur d'une lame sur ma gorge me glaça d'effroi. J'adressai un regard paniqué à Seth dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et je le vis se tendre, mâchoires contractées. Il posa ensuite un regard sombre sur Victor, mais celui-ci se contenta de jeter un objet à ses pieds. Je reconnus tout de suite un revolver.

– Bien, commença mon ex-fiancé avec un certain amusement. Tu vas prendre cette arme et tuer l'un de tes chers compagnons. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'égorgerai ta tendre Hope.

– Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille ! s'insurgea Seth en serrant les poings de colère.

– Oh, vraiment ? Peut-être as-tu juste besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire…

Et, sans signe avant-coureur, il m'entailla profondément la joue. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur et, déjà, je sentis le sang qui coulait rapidement sur ma peau et le long de mon cou. Je concentrai pourtant mon attention sur Seth pour tenter d'ignorer la douleur : tout son corps tremblait tant il était furieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? lui lança soudainement Jacob avec hargne en faisant un pas en avant.

– Je veux vous voir mort, toi et tous tes petits camarades, répondit simplement Victor comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, pas après ce que vous _lui_ avez fait.

Sur la fin, son ton se fit plus dur et je sentis la colère imprégner sa voix.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demandai-je en tentant d'ignorer la lame posée sur ma gorge.

– Tais-toi, grinça Victor en appuyant la pointe du couteau sur ma carotide, faisant perler une goutte de sang. Je parle de _mon_ rayon de soleil que vous avez sauvagement tué il y a trois ans, poursuivit-il plus calmement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Je ne voyais pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion et les autres ne semblaient pas plus avancés.

– Si une sangsue se balade sur notre territoire, nous ne faisons pas de quartier ! lâcha Paul en lui adressant un regard furibond.

– Ce n'était pas un vampire ! s'emporta Victor en se redressant légèrement, la voix déformée par la colère. C'était un humain ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres à vous en être pris à _lui_ !

Je ne fus pas la seule à être perdue. Il nous fallut quelques instants pour assimiler ses paroles et Jacob se reprit le premier :

– Nous ne tuons pas d'humains. Nous chassons seulement les vampires.

Victor eut un rictus sarcastique.

– L'un de mes dons de vampires est de percevoir ce que ressent une personne avant sa mort. Je vous ai vu vous précipiter sur lui, j'ai senti votre odeur infecte et j'ai entendu le craquement de sa nuque que vous avez brisée ! Vous l'avez tué ! s'écria-t-il. Vous m'avez pris _mon_ Adrian !

Jacob ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout comme moi. Je compris subitement qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée. Alors, pourquoi… ? Paul ricana.

– On te l'a pas tué ton pyromane. Je sais pas ce que t'as vu, mais c'est une sangsue qui lui a brisé le cou.

– Alice a eu une vision et Carlisle est arrivé rapidement, poursuivit Jacob en hochant la tête. Il l'a transformé en vampire.

Levant les yeux vers Victor, je vis son visage se contracter et ses yeux s'écarquillaient. La main qui tenait le couteau trembla légèrement. À cet instant, j'eus pitié de lui.

– Quoi ? souffla-t-il difficilement.

– Il est pas mort, on te dit ! râla Paul que l'absence d'un bon combat ennuyait au plus haut point. C'est devenu une saloperie de sangsue. Il est encore plus chiant que vous autres parce qu'il a failli foutre le feu à toute la forêt, mais il est aussi vivant que tu peux l'être.

La lame qui s'était légèrement éloignée de mon cou revint brusquement reprendre sa place.

– Prouvez-le ! Prouvez-moi ce que vous dites.

Le silence s'installa un moment, puis un bruissement se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte.

– Ils disent la vérité, Victor.

Je ne connaissais pas le vampire qui s'avançait à présent vers nous. Ses cheveux blonds, presque dorés, captaient la faible lumière qui parvenait jusqu'ici et son visage était chaleureux.

– Carlisle ? s'étonna Victor.

– Cela faisait longtemps, répondit l'autre vampire en hochant la tête. Ils disent la vérité. J'ai moi-même tenté de sauver Adrian mais sa nuque était brisée. Heureusement, son cœur battait encore, il semblait se raccrocher à la vie avec une force peu commune. Je l'ai transformé.

– Où est-il ? souffla mon ex-fiancé à mes côtés, ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il entendait.

– Il est au nord avec le clan Denali. Il peut contrôler le feu, mais il se maîtrise difficilement, tout comme il maîtrise difficilement sa soif de sang. Il a provoqué plusieurs incendies qui ont failli raser la forêt. En Alaska, il peut s'entraîner en toute tranquillité, loin des humains.

Victor ne dit plus rien. J'ignorais qui était cet Adrian, mais sans doute la personne qu'il avait réellement aimée. Il s'était servi de moi pour atteindre les autres loups, je le réalisais à présent. J'avais toujours perçu cette haine chez lui, cette rancœur dont je ne pouvais connaître l'origine. J'entrevoyais la cause de tout ceci à présent. Penser avoir perdu son amour, c'était une peine immense que je ne souhaitais à personne. Et il y avait de quoi perdre les pédales et se laisser ronger par la haine. En un sens, je le comprenais.

Je vis Carlisle sortir son téléphone de sa poche et pianoter un moment dessus. Puis il le plaça à son oreille et la tonalité disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une voix bourrue qui grogna un « _Ouais_ ? » désagréable.

– Garett, bonjour. C'est Carlisle.

– _Ah, Carlisle, salut !_

– Comment va Adrian ? demanda le vampire aux cheveux dorés.

– _Je te maudis toujours de nous l'avoir collé dans les pattes. Il a failli faire cramer la maison pour la deux centième fois. Je vais bientôt finir par croire qu'il le fait exprès._

– Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

– _Ouais, attends. Hé, gamin !_ hurla-t-il soudainement. _Ramène tes fesses par-là, Carlisle veut te parler !_

Nous entendîmes tous le téléphone changer de main et une voix joyeuse au fort accent du Texas s'en échappa ensuite.

– _Salut, Carlisle !_

À l'entente de ces quelques mots, je sentis Victor se tendre à mes côtés, réalisant sûrement que tout ceci était vrai. La lame s'éloigna de ma gorge comme ses bras retombaient sur les côtés. Puis Carlisle lui tendit le téléphone et il s'avança pour le prendre. C'est avec un réel soulagement que je vis Seth me rejoindre en courant. Il sembla m'étudier avec attention pour voir si je n'étais pas plus blessée que ce qu'il avait vu, puis il me détacha rapidement avant de me serrer avec force contre lui. Son odeur si particulière m'apaisa plus qu'aucune autre chose.

Lorsque nous reprîmes pied dans la réalité, le jeune vampire s'écriait dans le téléphone :

– _T'étais passé où ? Tu sais le nombre de messages que j'ai laissés sur ton foutu téléphone à la con ? On a pas idée de disparaître comme ça ! T'étais où, putain ?_

– Je vois que tu jures toujours autant, soupira Victor en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que t'étais mort, espèce d'imbécile !

Je pouvais sans aucun doute discerner le soulagement et la joie dans sa voix.

– _Mort ?_ reprit son interlocuteur. _Oui, j'étais mort et maintenant je suis un vampire. C'est trop cool ! Comment tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ?_

– Avec mon don, je t'ai vu mourir, sombre idiot ! s'écria Victor qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il y avait ces loups qui couraient droit sur toi, puis c'était le noir complet.

– _Ouais, j'ai fermé les yeux. Tu crois quoi ? Ça fout les jetons une bande de loups qui arrive à toute blinde. Attends, t'as pas cru que c'était eux qui m'avaient tué quand même ?_

Le silence fit place à sa question et y répondit plus sûrement qu'aucun autre mot.

– _Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'espère que t'as pas touché à un poil de Seth ou de Jacob, sinon ça va pas le faire._

Un rictus amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je commençais à savoir très exactement pourquoi Victor avait été attiré par moi. Que ce soit Maze, moi ou cet Adrian, nous avions tous ce caractère survolté et fougueux.

– Je croyais que t'étais mort ! hurla soudainement Victor dans le téléphone.

– _Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, pas la peine de me détruire les tympans,_ râla Adrian d'un ton boudeur. _Mais pas ma faute si t'as mal interprété. Attends, t'as plus de cinq cents ans et tu sais toujours pas te servir de ton don ? Ça craint un max, Vicky !_

Je vis Victor fermer les yeux, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

– C'est moi qui vais finir par te tuer ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais insupportable.

– _Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. T'es tellement coincé aussi ! En fait, le proverbe est vrai, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Je devrais me sentir flatté que t'aies essayé de me venger, c'est trop mignon ! Tout le monde est indemne ? Pas de mort ou de trucs moches à déplorer ?_

Victor m'accorda un bref coup d'œil et il considéra un instant les bras de Seth qui enserraient ma taille. Mon imprégné, quant à lui, lui retourna un regard hostile.

– Non, répondit simplement Victor en détournant les yeux.

– _Bien_ , s'exclama le jeune vampire avec entrain. _Seth ou Jacob sont dans les parages ?_

Mon ex-fiancé acquiesça doucement et Adrian demanda à parler à Seth. Lorsqu'il le lui tendit, Seth attrapa le téléphone du bout des doigts, me reculant légèrement de son autre bras, comme pour me protéger. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette attention.

– _Salut, Seth !_ entendis-je non loin de moi. _Je sais pas ce que l'autre nouille a fait, mais essaye de pas trop lui en vouloir, hein ?_

– Ça va être dur, grinça Seth tout en accordant un regard furibond à Victor qui nous considérait en silence.

– _Il a voulu tuer ta petite-amie ?_ demanda soudainement Adrian après un court instant de silence.

À cette question, je me figeai. Comment diable savait-il cela ? Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse puisque Seth lui posa lui-même la question, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

– _J'ai un peu développé mon pouvoir d'intuition_ , répondit l'autre d'un ton paisible. _Enfin, c'est l'une des rares fois où ça marche, tu me diras…_ (Il garda le silence quelques secondes.) _Victor !_ hurla-t-il ensuite dans le téléphone, et Seth l'éloigna vivement de son oreille. _Ramène-toi tout de suite en Alaska que je te botte les fesses !_

Après avoir détruit les tympans de la majorité d'entre nous, il raccrocha brusquement et je vis Victor lever légèrement les yeux au ciel. Carlisle s'approcha ensuite de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

– Je vais te donner l'adresse, va le rejoindre, lui dit-il.

Victor acquiesça silencieusement, puis son regard revint à moi et je plongeai mes yeux dans ses prunelles sombres.

– Et on le laisse partir comme ça ? lança Paul avec mauvaise humeur.

Il était toujours partant pour se battre, celui-là… Victor lui accorda un bref regard avant de revenir à moi.

– Je suis désolé.

Il me dit ça avec une étrange sincérité, et j'avais l'impression de voir son vrai visage pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Je perçus ses regrets de m'avoir utilisée et je fermai un instant les yeux tandis que Paul braillait que Victor pouvait se mettre ses excuses foireuses où il pensait. Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, Victor attendait ma réponse, attendait que je lui pardonne. Pourrais-je le faire ? Après tout, cette mésaventure m'avait permis de trouver Seth… Je soupirai.

– Vas-y, va le rejoindre, c'est lui que tu aimes depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais besoin d'en être sûre, d'être certaine qu'il ne m'avait pas utilisée pour rien, que la douleur que j'avais ressentie en valait la peine. Lorsqu'il hocha lentement la tête pour acquiescer, je me sentis plus sereine. Il m'avait toujours semblé incomplet. Parfois, je percevais des fragments de celui qu'il avait été, mais au fond, ce qui m'avait attiré vers lui était certainement le fait qu'il était aussi brisé et perdu que moi. Moi qui reniais ma véritable nature, et lui qui cherchait la vengeance pour apaiser sa douleur. Puis, avec un dernier regard désolé, il disparut avec Carlisle, nous laissant entre loups.

– Même pas eu de sangsue à déchiqueter !

– Ouais, mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! s'exclama Jacob en claquant sa main dans le dos de Paul.

– Pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! grinça l'autre avant de disparaître rapidement, suivi par les autres.

– Bon, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je vous laisse, nous dit Jacob avant de partir à son tour.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin seuls, Seth se tourna vers moi, prenant mon visage entre ses grandes mains tièdes. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes et cela effaça toute la peur que j'avais pu ressentir dans les derniers événements. Puis il se recula légèrement et resta là, son front contre le mien, ses yeux me contemplant avec douceur.

– J'ai eu peur de te perdre, souffla-t-il doucement de sa belle voix grave.

– J'ai eu peur aussi, lui répondis-je à mon tour avant de l'embrasser encore.

Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, si accueillantes. Et elles avaient le pouvoir d'effacer tous mes doutes et toutes mes peurs. Il referma ses bras sur moi et, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin complète.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? J'ai vraiment hésité à publier cette version, parce que je me demande vraiment si ça peut plaire. En tout cas, moi ça me convient bien, alors bon ^^ Désolé si certaines personnes sont déçues de la tournure des choses.

Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le **chapitre 13** :/ Donc je ne sais pas si je publierais la suite la semaine prochaine. Par contre, vous aurez bien un chapitre, mais ça sera le premier d'une mini-histoire de trois chapitres sur **Victor** :D Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous intéresser, mais je voulais montrer pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, ainsi que sa rencontre avec Adrian. Voilà.

A bientôt.


	14. Information

Bonjour à tous ! Non, ce n'est pas le chapitre 13, il ne viendra pas ce week-end (peut-être la semaine prochaine, je galère un peu beaucoup dessus…:/). Par contre, je ne vous laisse pas sans rien, car je commence à publier mon spin-off sur Victor :

 **Aliénation**

 **Résumé :** Parce qu'Adrian était le plus insupportable de tous les humains auxquels il avait eu à faire… Pourtant, Victor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par celui qui illuminait son immortalité aussi sûrement que le soleil. Alors, quand il le crut mort, il ne put que se laisser aller à la folie, car foi de Victor Whitelaw, ces loups dégénérés allaient le payer !

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver cette nouvelle fanfiction sur mon profil, il y aura 3 chapitres. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! Merci !


	15. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 13! Enfin fini! ^^ Bonne lecture!

toujours merci à _**Lotirelle **_ pour sa correction!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

– Tu pars ? Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ? lui demanda Seth avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, Seth avait beaucoup de mal à savoir son imprégnée loin de lui. Dans la réserve, le danger était moindre à cause des patrouilles, mais… Il ne se sentait serein que lorsqu'il pouvait poser les yeux sur elle. Il avait eu si peur lorsqu'il avait trouvé le mot de Victor sur la table. Malgré son état de choc, Seth avait prévenu son alpha et ça avait été le branle-bas de combat dans toute la réserve.

Il s'y revoyait encore… Jacob et Sam qui discutaient âprement du plan à mettre en place, lui qui faisait les cent pas en se retenant de se transformer et de courir aux coordonnées indiquées. Ensuite, Seth avait manqué un certain nombre de choses et, puis il s'était retrouvé à proximité de la caverne avec quasiment toutes les deux meutes réunies. Ils avaient décidé d'entrer à six et de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le médecin avait reconnu l'odeur de Victor sur l'un des vêtements de Hope. Sans plus de détail, Carlisle avait demandé à être prévenu s'il arrivait quelque chose, car il pourrait sans doute le raisonner. Seth n'avait pas compris comment quelqu'un pouvait raisonner ce Victor alors qu'il semblait en vouloir à Hope. À présent, il savait. Et même si l'amour pouvait être dévastateur, jamais Seth ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir blessé son imprégnée.

– Je sais me défendre, Seth, soupira d'ailleurs celle-ci tout en secouant la tête.

– Mais c'est New York ! reprit le jeune homme en sortant brusquement de ses pensées pour froncer les sourcils. Il doit y avoir plein de vampires et tu seras toute seule.

– Je serais avec Maze, mon éditeur, plus toute une foule qui vient visiter le salon. Seth, je dois y aller pour présenter mon livre, ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-elle en posant ses iris bruns sur lui. Par contre, tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux, même si tu risques de t'ennuyer.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune homme avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Hope lui accorda un sourire joyeux.

– Allez, vendu ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Va préparer ta valise, je vais réserver tout ça !

Et elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres au coin des siennes avant de le planter là, en plein milieu de la route de la réserve où ils s'étaient croisés quelques minutes auparavant. Seth la regarda partir avec stupéfaction avant de sourire doucement. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de premier rendez-vous !

Le week-end arriva bien vite et il partit avec Hope pour New York le vendredi soir. Seth profita de chaque seconde de ce voyage aux côtés de son imprégnée. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et, lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur son épaule, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté son imprégnation, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais.

Ils arrivèrent dans la nuit à l'immense hôtel qui abritait le Salon du Livre. Jamais Seth n'avait mis les pieds dans un lieu aussi luxueux, mais sa compagne sourcilla à peine, trop occupée à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils eurent à peine le temps de dormir quelques heures avant de devoir se rendre dans l'immense hall qui comptait d'innombrables stands.

Seth resta stupéfait par tout cela. Rarement, il avait mis les pieds à Seattle, alors New York… Tout était immense ici. Rien que la pièce où le Salon du Livre se trouvait devait bien faire des centaines et des centaines de mètres carrés. Puis ses yeux furent attirés par les affiches des auteurs célèbres qui étaient présentés à l'entrée. Il leva la main et en désigna une à Hope.

– Je ne savais pas qu'elle sortait un livre ! Je veux un autographe.

Maze, qui se trouvait à leurs côtés, esquissa un rictus amusé.

– Tu lis Samantha Cooper, toi ? C'est arrivé jusqu'à La Push ?

Le jeune Quileute se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Elle ne sort que des best-sellers ! Forcément que ça arrive à La Push. J'ai lu la plupart de ses livres.

– Je la connais, intervint soudainement Hope avec un sourire mystérieux. Si tu veux, on peut même aller lui demander un autographe avant l'ouverture au public.

– Vraiment ? Super !

Jamais Seth n'aurait pensé que c'était aussi facile de rencontrer l'une des auteurs qu'il adorait. Au moment où ils allaient s'avancer pour entrer dans le salon, un homme en costume bondit sur Hope en agitant des badges sous son nez.

– Salut, Marc ! s'exclama-t-elle en récupérant les cordons et en les tendant à Seth et à Maze.

Elle rangea le sien dans sa poche tandis que Seth considérait avec enthousiasme la mention VIP qui figurait sur son badge. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les stands, le dénommé Marc – l'éditeur de Hope – s'entretenant avec elle à propos de modifications de dernière minute. Enfin, Maze finit par les dépasser rapidement pour rejoindre un box vide et commencer à donner ses instructions aux techniciens pour accrocher ses illustrations. Soudain, en voyant un nom sur une affiche, Seth attrapa le bras de son imprégnée pour la stopper.

– Regarde, c'est là. Maze est juste à côté.

Hope leva son regard sombre vers lui, un large sourire sur son si beau visage. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

– Tu sais que Samantha Cooper, c'est son pseudonyme, hein ? demanda Hope en riant légèrement avant de héler son éditeur. Hé, Marc ! Je peux avoir un livre ? lui lança-t-elle en désignant la devanture du stand de Samantha Cooper.

L'homme grisonnant en costume eut un bref hochement de tête, puis disparut derrière le stand pour fouiller dans un carton. Il revint rapidement avec un livre et un stylo qu'il lui tendit avant de repartir rapidement.

– Alors, commença Hope en allant à la première page du livre, je te mets quoi comme dédicace ?

Seth fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il assimila enfin l'information, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, stupéfait.

– T'es sérieuse ? finit-il par s'exclamer en la dévisageant avec de grands yeux.

Elle acquiesça simplement et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

– J'ai commencé à écrire à l'université, je ne voulais pas que mes professeurs soient au courant que je publiais, alors… J'ai utilisé les prénoms de mes parents comme pseudonyme.

Seth passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il avait coutume de faire. Puis il secoua la tête en souriant.

– Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises toi !

Hope se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le livre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écrire, elle le lui tendit et le jeune homme s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Un sourire illumina ses traits au fil de sa lecture.

 _À Seth, grâce à qui j'ai commencé le livre que je rêvais d'écrire, et qui trouvera une autre dédicace en tournant les pages._

 _Hope._

Il s'empressa de tourner la page. L'habituel « À ma famille » était inscrit sur la page, comme dans ses précédents livres. Sauf qu'en dessous, il pouvait lire autre chose : « À Seth ». Étonné, le Quileute releva les yeux vers elle.

– Tous ceux qui vont acheter ton livre vont voir ça, déclara-t-il, médusé.

– C'est le but, oui ! s'exclama Hope d'un ton joyeux.

– Mais… pourquoi ?

L'incrédulité altérerait sa voix, mais Hope se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pour toute réponse, elle se hissa sur ses pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea tranquillement vers son stand, Seth resta là un moment, peinant à assimiler la situation. La célèbre écrivaine Samantha Cooper n'était autre que son imprégnée ! Qui aurait pu imaginer ça…

x

Finalement, ils l'avaient eu ce premier rendez-vous. Seth l'emmena dans l'un des rares restaurants de Forks – elle avait refusé d'aller à Port-Angeles, prétextant que peu importait le lieu, elle voulait simplement être avec lui – et tout se passa le mieux du monde. Après tout, pourquoi y aurait-il eu un problème ? Ils s'étaient longuement promenés dans les bois en pleine nuit, se moquant des films d'horreur et du fait que ce serait sûrement eux les monstres dans cette forêt sombre. À présent, cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et Seth était le plus heureux des hommes.

Actuellement, Seth et Hope couraient dans la forêt sous leur forme de loup, profitant du soleil exceptionnel qui filtrait à travers le feuillage des arbres. Alors qu'il bondissait paisiblement, enfonçant ses épaisses pattes dans la terre meuble, Seth se prit à repenser à sa rencontre avec Hope. Il revit le vent qui agitait les vagues, il sentit encore l'odeur des embruns. Alors même qu'il était au téléphone avec Tracy, le doux parfum de la jeune femme se mêlant à l'iode et au sel parvenait jusqu'à lui. Puis il s'était finalement tourné vers elle, tout en la saluant gaiement, curieux de faire enfin la connaissance de la cousine de Quil. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, Seth n'avait plus été capable de respirer, il avait eu l'impression de tomber comme si…

– _TU T'ES IMPRÉGNÉ DE MOI ?_ hurla soudainement la voix de Hope dans sa tête, lui faisant manquer une foulée sous la surprise.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Seth posa ses grands yeux de loups sur son imprégné, perplexe.

– _Bien sûr_ , dit-il finalement avec stupéfaction.

– _Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?_

Seth ne comprenait pas la question. Quand devait-il lui dire quoi ? Qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

– _Mais… tu ne le savais pas ?_ ajouta-t-il prudemment.

– _Ben non ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !_ s'exclama Hope en le fusillant du regard.

– _Nous, on le savait !_ ajouta Jacob, au loin.

– _Ouais, d'ailleurs Seth était insupportable,_ renchérit Quil.

– _Mais je pensais que c'était évident_ , lui répondit finalement Seth en ignorant les deux autres.

– _D'où est-ce que c'était évident ? Ça n'était pas évident ! Pas évident du tout ! Et moi qui doutais, qui me demandais si un jour tu en aurais marre de moi et si… et si… Ah, je te déteste, Seth !_

Et elle lui sauta dessus alors que les rires des autres loups résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle le renversa rapidement et ils roulèrent un moment sur le sol avant de se stopper. Puis Seth prit la fuite en hurlant qu'un monstre était à sa poursuite, faisant redoubler les rires de ses camarades. Hope se lança à sa poursuite. Il courait plus lentement qu'elle, mais, déjà, il arrivait chez lui et s'élança vers sa terrasse. Elle le suivit et le rattrapa alors qu'ils déboulaient au niveau de la porte. Puis Seth se métamorphosa rapidement et lui fit face, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres, avant d'entrer dans la maison, nu comme un ver.

Tandis que Hope avalait difficilement sa salive, Jacob et Quil se moquaient sans aucun scrupule des pensées peu recommandables qu'elle avait en cet instant. Enfin, secouant sa lourde tête, elle se métamorphosa pour rejoindre son imprégné. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, Hope eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'il l'attrapait par le bras pour l'approcher d'elle, prenant ses lèvres avec ferveur tandis qu'il refermait la porte avec son pied. Alors, elle se colla à lui, sentant la chaleur du corps nu contre le sien et son odeur particulière qui enivrait ses sens.

Bientôt, Hope n'eut plus conscience que des caresses fiévreuses de son imprégné, de sa peau brûlante et de son souffle qui courait dans sa nuque au fil de ses baisers. Lentement, elle perdit pied et se laissa emporter par leur étreinte, dans une passion qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Quand enfin, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, alors que chacun d'eux tentait de reprendre leur respiration, Hope comprit à quel point elle l'aimait. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait ressenti cette attraction si forte, ce besoin irrépressible de se tenir à ses côtés pour le restant de ses jours. Mais elle savait aussi que leur situation était exceptionnelle. Ils s'étaient imprégnés l'un de l'autre et, alors que Seth refermait ses bras sur la jeune femme, Hope sut qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

Alors? Ça vous a plu? Enfin du rapprochement! ^^

 **! Question pour la fin !** Pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Sois je vous publie l'épilogue la semaine prochaine et ça sera fini, soit j'ajoute un dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue pour voir où en sont Leah/Maze et Jewell/Billy, puis Seth/Hope aussi bien sûr. Voilà, c'est comme vous voulez ^^ Faites votre choix!

Le chapitre 2 de **Aliénation** (Spin-Off **Victor/Adria** n) est également en ligne :D

A la semaine prochaine!


	16. Chapitre 14

**Hello!** Me revoici (enfin) avec le chapitre 14! Je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, désolé, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis entre temps, puis je voulais faire quelque chose qui suivait **vos requêtes** ^^ Donc le voici! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Plusieurs mois plus tard, par une belle matinée ensoleillée sur la minuscule terrasse à l'arrière de la boutique de surf de Leah.

– Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne suis pas venu à Astoria plus tôt, c'est vraiment génial ici, dit Maze en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Et devine quoi, j'ai participé à un concours de surf le week-end dernier !

Affalé de tout son long sur l'unique chaise longue, Maze prenait le soleil, le portable collé à l'oreille.

– _Sérieusement ?_ s'exclama Hope avec surprise à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes ces heures que j'ai passées à tenter de te convaincre de le faire ?_

– Eh bien, ça a finalement payé ? s'amusa-t-il avec un grand sourire qui illumina son visage fin. Dans tous les cas, j'ai une dizaine de sponsors qui me sont tombés dessus, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir l'un d'eux.

– _Attends, tu veux passer pro ?_

La stupéfaction était clairement perceptible dans sa voix et le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

– Oui, j'en ai discuté avec Leah et…

– _Et elle t'a foutu un coup de pied dans le derrière pour que tu t'inscrives ?_

Maze ricana à sa remarque tout en secouant la tête.

– Non, elle m'a inscrit d'office…, avoua-t-il finalement avec une grimace.

Hope rit un moment avant de se calmer.

– _Et ça t'a plu…_ , devina-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

– Exactement !

– _Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

– Tu peux parler, tu as accepté la bague de fiançailles de Seth, je te signale.

– _Je n'allais pas refuser !_ s'écria soudainement Hope. _Et puis, à lui, je lui fais confiance_ , ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire rêveur avant de reprendre :

– En tout cas, je crois que moi aussi je vais me lancer et…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Leah qui l'invita à revenir dans la boutique, car un sponsor voulait le voir. Maze fut sur ses pieds en un instant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il salua rapidement sa meilleure amie, balança son portable à Leah et fila à l'intérieur du magasin tout en refermant la porte. La Quileute soupira avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille et de saluer sa future belle-sœur.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda finalement Leah. Tu ne regrettes toujours pas de t'être fiancée à mon frère ?

– _Oh… je… non… je ne regrette pas._

La voix hésitante de Hope interpella Leah qui fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Seth ?

– _Non_ , finit par soupirer Hope. _Seth est adorable, mais… J'ai un peu de mal depuis que je suis fiancée. Tu comprends, on va former une famille le jour où l'on se mariera et j'aimerais… j'aimerais…_

– Avoir des enfants, conclut Leah en hochant la tête.

Oui, elle comprenait très bien Hope, car leur situation était similaire.

– Tu seras stérile tant que tu seras un loup, mais… commença Leah avant de s'interrompre, car sa collègue Anna lui faisait signe de venir. Ah, attends, je dois y aller. Je te rappellerai. À plus tard !

Et elle raccrocha rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans le magasin. La journée se poursuivit doucement, dans ce rythme du bord de mer où le soleil rendait tout plus lent. Maze aida à l'arrière-boutique l'après-midi, puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux à leur appartement, main dans la main. Soudainement, le jeune homme la laissa en plan pour courir chez un vendeur ambulant de fleurs. Il revint bientôt avec une rose et s'inclina devant elle en la lui tendant :

– Pour la plus belle de toutes les fleurs !

Leah leva un bref instant les yeux au ciel puis secoua la tête, atterrée, avant de finalement accepter le cadeau. En contrepartie, Maze lui adressa un sourire en coin, amusé, et fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion, indifférent au fait qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la rue. Enfin, il se recula, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui rendit volontiers, puis il attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner plus loin, vers leur chez eux.

x

Le silence résonnait étrangement dans la maison ce soir-là. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois où ils pouvaient être tous les deux, Jewell et lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, Billy était plus qu'heureux de voir les deux filles de Jewell animer la maisonnée, quand ce n'était pas Jacob qui passait en coup de vent, amenant de temps en temps Nessie avec lui. Ce soir, tout était calme, car Hope avait emmené les enfants en ville pour manger un hamburger et se faire une séance de cinéma. Tout aurait dû bien se passer, mais le silence qui s'installait dans la cuisine alors qu'il mangeait avec sa femme était étrange. Jewell semblait bien songeuse et le Quileute ne tarda pas à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Jewell en relevant la tête vers lui, pensive. Ces derniers temps, Hope est… étrange. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais…

Comme elle se tut, il l'incita à poursuivre avec un sourire encourageant.

– Je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Elle essaye de faire bonne figure et ne veut rien me dire. Je m'inquiète.

– Laisse-lui du temps.

Jewell fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

– Seth est d'accord avec moi, à lui non plus elle ne parle pas.

Par-dessus la table, Billy attrapa la main de sa femme et la serra un instant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. J'essayerai de lui parler.

Et il n'imagina pas que cette conversation avec sa belle-sœur se ferait si rapidement. En effet, il ne lui fallut pas attendre plus que le lendemain après-midi pour voir débarquer Jacob à la maison, soutenant une Hope au visage défait, les yeux gonflés de larmes.

– Elle n'était pas très loin, commença Jacob avec inquiétude en se dirigeant vers le salon pour l'installer dans le canapé. J'ai pensé que l'amener ici serait une bonne idée.

Puis le jeune homme se redressa et partit à la cuisine, décrétant qu'il allait lui faire un chocolat chaud et que ça irait mieux. Comme il s'éloignait dans l'autre pièce, Billy approcha son fauteuil près de la jeune femme recroquevillée dans son salon. Il posa une main apaisante sur son bras et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Hope hésita un long moment, le regard dans le vague avant de murmurer une réponse :

– Je ne serai jamais mère.

Dans cette simple phrase, on pouvait sentir toute sa détresse. Pourtant, Billy ne comprenait pas.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et soupira lourdement.

– Parce que je suis une louve et que je suis stérile.

Le Quileute fronça les sourcils un instant.

– Mais tu peux cesser d'être un loup. Tu peux abandonner ta condition.

– Comment ? questionna vivement Hope tout en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il lui sourit légèrement, le visage pourtant grave :

– En le souhaitant.

– J'ai essayé pendant des années, ça n'a jamais marché, avoua-t-elle avec un rictus amer.

Billy lui attrapa les mains et les serra dans les siennes, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien de même couleur.

– Parce que tu n'avais pas accepté la part animale en toi. À présent, ça sera plus facile de la laisser partir.

– Et je pourrais avoir des enfants ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, n'osant pas y croire.

– Oui.

Lorsque Jacob revint plus tard, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour lui tendre la tasse, un léger sourire paraît le beau visage de Hope. Le jeune homme se dit que, tout compte fait, il avait bien fait de l'amener ici.

x

J'avais réussi. Sans trop y croire, sans trop d'espoir. J'avais pourtant réussi à faire partir le loup en moi. À présent, j'étais incapable de me transformer en loup. Avec toutes ces années à vouloir cesser d'être ce monstre que j'abhorrais tant, je dois dire que la perte de cette partie de moi-même avait été difficile à vivre. Pourtant, j'avais ignoré cette impression de manque passagère pour me concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle j'avais laissé mon loup.

Alors, pendant des jours j'attendais un signe, désespérément. Des douleurs au ventre ou quelques gouttes de sang m'auraient suffi. Peu importe tant que la preuve que je n'étais plus stérile était là. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Les semaines passaient et je n'avais toujours pas mes règles. Seth et moi nous étions protégés depuis que je n'étais plus un loup et il était donc impossible que je sois enceinte. Ainsi, au bout de deux mois, je retombais dans mes idées noires, car je compris que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Jamais je ne pourrais donner la vie.

Cette nouvelle me rendit malade. Je maigrissais à vue d'œil, incapable de sortir de cette impression de désespoir qui me rongeait le ventre. Tout mon entourage était inquiet, mais Seth souffrait réellement avec moi. Le fait de me voir dans cet état le rendait fou et il ne supportait pas que je puisse me faire du mal. Alors, quand je tombai malade et commençai à avoir des nausées et des vomissements, il m'emmena chez le Dr Cullen par un matin ensoleillé. J'avais refusé qu'il m'accompagne, c'était ma condition pour y aller. Seth avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter finalement.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la salle d'examen de la luxueuse maison des Cullen. Seth m'y avait déjà traînée quelques fois, car il lui était important que sa fiancée s'entende avec ses amis. J'avouerais que côtoyer des vampires ne me dérangeait pas, surtout que j'aimais beaucoup Carlisle depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la mise cette fois-là avec Victor. Allongée sur sa table, je le laissais donc m'examiner, me demandant déjà si je n'étais pas réellement malade. Je m'imaginais déjà avec une tumeur ou une maladie incurable et pensais au fait que j'aurais mieux fait de rester un loup. Seth ne s'en remettrait jamais si je venais à mourir. Et moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pouvais juste pas l'abandonner comme ça, le laisser seul.

– Eh bien, dit finalement Carlisle tout en arborant un sourire radieux qui me déstabilisa. Félicitation, tu es enceinte d'environ trois mois. Nous devons faire une échographie pour voir comment va le bébé, mais à en juger par les battements de cœur que je peux entendre, il a l'air de se porter comme un charme.

Les yeux fixés sur le vampire blond, je restais figée, incapable de réagir. J'avais dû entendre « enceinte » et « bébé », mais mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, ça ne l'était pas…

– Je… Depuis que j'ai arrêté d'être un loup, nous nous sommes protégés avec Seth et… ce n'est pas…

– Ça a dû arriver juste avant. Dans tous les cas, tu es enceinte, Hope.

Son regard bienveillant se posa sur moi et je réalisai enfin. Le soulagement s'empara de moi, aussi brusquement qu'intensément. Un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur mes lèvres et… il fallait que je le dise à Seth !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin! Il y a juste encore l'épilogue que vous retrouverez plus loin :D

 **Qu'en avez-vous penser?** On m'avait demandé à voir ce qui se passait chez les autres personnages, en particulier chez **Leah et Maze**. Je ne pouvais pas faire un chapitre trop éloigné non plus de mon histoire, donc **Hope** est un peu partout, mais voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : Hope se mariait. Encore une fois.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la fois précédente, même si elle savait que jamais Seth ne la laisserait tomber. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, un doute substituait toujours. Actuellement en train de se préparer dans la maison de Seth où ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques années, Hope regardait calmement sa sœur s'activer autour d'elle avec Leah. Elle tentait de se convaincre que rien n'arriverait lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'était Jacob.

– Hey, Hope. Est-ce que Seth est avec toi ? On l'a cherché partout mais il a disparu.

Aussitôt, elle se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Comment ça, ils ne trouvaient pas son fiancé ? Seth était censé être en train de se préparer chez Jewell et Billy. Incapable de penser à ce que cela impliquait, Hope répondit doucement :

– Non… Non, il n'est pas avec moi.

Après avoir raccroché rapidement, Hope considéra un moment son téléphone avant d'éclater brusquement en sanglots. Les images de son autre mariage ne tardèrent pas à revenir la hanter et la peur l'engloutit. L'avait-il aussi abandonnée ? Peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus de la même manière depuis qu'elle n'était plus un loup ? Peut-être s'était-il imprégné d'une autre ? Peut-être… ?

Hope entendait au loin Jewell et Leah qui tentaient vainement de la calmer. Leurs mots n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre tellement l'angoisse était forte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et le visiteur se précipita bientôt à ses côtés.

– Hope, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec empressement tandis que les deux autres femmes sortaient en silence de la pièce.

Elle mit un moment à réaliser qu'il se tenait à ses côtés et lui sauta dessus pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il referma son étreinte sur elle tout en murmurant des mots réconfortants.

– J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu m'avais… abandonnée…

Sa voix se brisa.

– Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Hope, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser, mon ange.

Puis Seth se détacha légèrement et essuya ses larmes avant d'embrasser ses joues, son front puis ses lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement à cet instant et une petite silhouette entra précipitamment dans la pièce pour se jeter sur le couple au sol.

– Maman ! Maman ! s'égosilla le blondinet à la peau hâlée. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je veux pas que tu sois triste !

Et le petit garçon de trois ans se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

– Ce n'est rien Cooper, je ne suis plus triste, lui répondit Hope d'un ton apaisant. Papa est là.

– Oui, il peut rien arriver si Papa est là !

Hope esquissa un sourire à la conclusion de son fils. Oui, il ne pouvait rien arriver si Seth était là…

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin! Enfin!

Un **IMMENSE _MERCI_** à vous tous qui m'avez suivi dans cette aventure qui a duré plus de temps que prévu faute d'inspiration et de temps ^^ J'espère que vous vous êtes amusé à lire en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça m'a grandement motivé à certains moments. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et faire vivre ces personnages.

Merci à ma correctrice, **_Lotirelle_ ** pour vous avoir épargné certaines fautes :)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

Et vous retrouverez le **SPIN-OFF** de cette histoire dans ma page de profil : **_Aliénation_ (Victor/Adrian)**. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un **oeil** (vous pouvez le récupérer après, promis ^^).


End file.
